Geisha Boy
by Rakki13
Summary: Kanda Yu hates family get-togethers. But when one leads to him meeting a cross-dressing geisha boy, things are going to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1: In A Japanese Restaurant

**I was thinking, **_**What if Allen played a Japanese instrument versus piano?**_** It then became this story. Oh well, ENJOY~!**

**Disclaimer: I can't draw to save my life. So, obviously I don't own -Man.**

_**Geisha**_** Boy**

**Chapter 1:**_A Little Japanese Restaurant_

The room looked like all of traditional Japan had been thrown on it. _Kotatsu_* were replacing modern day tables with pillows as the chairs. The walls were covered in patterned fabric that had a certain shine to it with bamboo bordering the edges. There was a small wooden stage in a corner of the generally small room. The stage was about the size of one of the three kotatsu in the room. It was a perfect room to be part of the Japanese restaurant it was in.

For today, only two of the tables were occupied by customers. One had two drinking business men with the light cover on the kotatsu already stained with fallen drops of _sake_*. They were laughing and saying inappropriate things about the waitress decked in traditional Japanese dress, her hair long and black. She was smiling, but it was obviously forced as she set down another two _masu_* filled with more sake. The women quickly rescued the fragile _ochoko_* they had been using before.

At the other, there sat three boys, all generally young. The oldest, named Daisya Barry, was legal at 21 years old, so he, like the business men, was drinking sake from a masu and flirting drunkenly with the waitress. His brown hair was messy, and the triangles of purple makeup under his eyes were smearing. The second oldest, who was known as Noise Marie, was twenty and was apparently blind with his eyes shut and his ears covered with headphones, that could emphasize sound to help him around. He was smiling and shaking his head at his neighbor, who was still drinking like there was no tomorrow. His few black braids on his mostly bald head swung back and forth with each shake of his head. On the opposite side on the kotatsu sat the youngest, an eighteen-year-old high school senior named Kanda Yu (though his first name was Yu, he stuck to keeping to his Japanese customs). He was glaring at the two, clearly annoyed, brushing his fringe of black bangs out of his cold, cobalt eyes. Two strands of long black hair framed either side of his sharp-angled face. The rest hung behind him, past his waist and pulled into a ponytail.

Though the three couldn't look more different, they were brothers. They had each been adopted by Froi Tiedoll, a retired army man. It was the same Tiedoll who was running late to the dinner that Kanda had began to hate with a passion.

"I can't believe I got dragged here..." muttered the teen, mentally-urging someone to hand him some food, instead of just water. He didn't want his pride to be shattered by something as petty as his stomach growling.

Marie turned, beaming kind-heartedly. "Kanda, we don't have family dinners a lot, since Daisya and I are in college. So, can't you try to enjoy it? For Tiedoll's sake?"

"Che. We aren't family."

"Yes, we are. As much as you don't want to admit it."

"Tch." What Marie was saying was only slightly true. Kanda respected the people who'd raised them, even the idiotic Daisya, who had taught him useful skills and lessons (though half were probably not suitable for people under eighteen, they are important), but would never call them family. After seeing his parents die, he would never call these people family because that title was taken.

Sighing, the blind man gave up on the lost cause. He knew the boy across from him would never admit he cared for them or anyone else. One day, he hoped, Kanda would find someone that could open his heart and accept everything that would come out. '_And maybe make him smile for the first time_,' Marie thought, turning toward the almost-drunk Daisya. He grabbed the cup from his lips, setting it down. "Daisya, he'll be here soon, and you know he doesn't like it when you're drunk. Drink some water and sober up, please."

Daisya grumbled lowly, but complied. After this short exchange, Kanda had started glaring at the door. He knew he couldn't stop his stomach from growling, and it would be starting to sound its complaints loudly in the next ten minutes or so.

Luckily at that moment, the sandy-haired, old man came into the room, pulling his curly frizz into a high ponytail. Tiedoll hugged the two oldest, who were pulled into it by their shoulders. The two said their greetings, Daisya giving a 'Hey, Pops' and an 'It's good that you made it' from Marie.

Walking toward Kanda, the man jumped in an attempt to embrace the boy, who was highly trained in the way of the samurai. He missed, face-planting into the wood floor. Kanda looked back at him. He had dodged the man by leaning forward. "Tch."

The former general looked up, his glasses cracked slightly. "Yu-kun is so mean to his father!"

"Ain't no father of mine."

"Ain't isn't a word, Kanda, and you used a double negative," Marie remarked.

"Yu-kun..." Tiedoll sniffed. Kanda sighed. 'Why is he always so quick to cry? Wasn't he in the army?'

"It's... good to see you... Tiedoll," the boy said in a low voice. "Now sit down and have some dignity."

The old man sniffed once more, smiling and complying with his adoptive son.

The food was ordered and brought out quickly to Kanda's carefully-hidden delight. As he took his chopsticks and made to pick up some of his soba, Tiedoll started talking.

"There was a reason I asked you boys to come here versus just going to the house."

Kanda stopped his attempt at eating. He wasn't one to be overly rude, especially to people he respected. Even if his stomach was about to scream with hunger. "Tch. What reason is that, old man?"

"There's a musician here. They play a classical Japanese instrument called a _gagaku biwa_*. Very well as well, I've heard. So, I wanted to hear it for myself with my dear sons."

"Che. Music, that's your reason?" Kanda remarked, picking up some soba with his chopsticks.

"Well- Oh! There's the musician!" The old man shifted to look at the door.

The eldest boys turned and looked as well (well Marie just listened). Daisya let out a 'Whoa'.

Kanda glanced, to see what his adopted brother was fussing about. His eyes widened, and his mouth opened a bit. The forgotten soba fell from his chopsticks.

Marie smiled. '_This will be interesting._'

**TBC...**

*Kotatsu- those low tables in Japan that have the cloth on top (bad description...)

*Sake- rice wine

*Masu- wooden, square cups for sake, a safer option for drunk men

*Ochoko- cups for sake, in this case they are made of porcelain

**Oh Marie, you know it will be. I'll try to update this as much as I can. **

**Until then~, 13**

**PS- See that button that says 'Review'? Press it. You know you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2: In A Dark Alley

**Marie: 13-sensei, I think you're doing quite well on this fanfiction.**

**Thank you, Marie-san! And thank you reviewers and people who alerted or favorited this story! I hoped to finished this sooner for you, but I had to focus on school work because I'm not doing so well at time management. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing, nada, zilch!**** So, obviously I don't own -Man.**

_**Geisha**_** Boy**

**Chapter 2:**_ In a Dark Alley_

She stood at the entrance, little hands clutching an engraved wooden case. The engraving of a landscape on the case was beautiful, but it was out-shined by its holder.

Layered in lilac silk and other fabrics each detailed with five petal, silver flowers and a navy blue sash, she was elegant to say the least, especially for looking so young. Her costume was traditional, but had a modern air to it. She was short, so her feet were hidden by the clothing.

At first glance, it appeared that her white face powder was overdone, but at second glance, it was obviously her true skin color. There was only one blemish to her flawless face, a scar that went from her left cheek to her forehead to end in a pentagram. It was definitely odd, but not in comparison to her other features.

Two nervousness-filled, mercury-colored eyes scanned the room and her soon-to-be audience. The eyes matched her equally shocking locks of silver hair. Unlike traditional geisha, the girl had her hair free. It was long and went past her shoulders. The only accessory to the threads of silver was a navy tsunagi-dango* to go with her sash.

The businessmen stopped drinking and studied the girl. Tiedoll was twitching for his sketchbook and pencils. Daisya looked like a predator looking at its prey. Marie listened for when she would speak, since he could not see the beauty that the others were gaping at.

Then, there was Kanda. His lightly-tanned face was full of shock and entrancement. After a moment, he blinked and scolded himself, once more putting up an indifferent mask. It confused him slightly that he was so affected by the girl's appearance.

The girl's slender fingers clutched the case's handle, and she began her procession to the small stage. All eyes watched as the girl walked and then stepped up onto the stage with the help of the waitress. The musician sat down, shifting slightly so she was comfortable. As she began working at the case, the waitress announced, "Good evening, gentlemen! Today, we have the treat of listening to the music of the gagaku biwa as played by Dai-Juyon!"

There was a short applause, before the waitress continued.

"She will begin momentarily, so please be patient." With that, the waitress sat down at the unoccupied table.

Daisya turned away from his 'prey' quickly and leaned toward Kanda. "What does Dai-Juyon mean in Japanese?"

The teenager smirked. "Why should I tell you?"

Daisya glared and stated, "I'm your beloved, older brother!"

"_Beloved_? You must really be smashed if you think that."

The college boy huffed, "Brat..." He turned back around, but not before sending a look of anger at Marie who was chuckling at them.

Kanda dropped the smirk from his face and translated the name in his head. _'The Fourteenth? Why even make it a stage name?_' He thought, grounding his teeth at his confusion.

Marie glanced at his younger brother worriedly. He could perfectly hear Kanda's teeth grinding together, but couldn't think of any reasons for the boy to do so.

"Um..." All heads turned to the voice. The girl was now holding a guitar-like instrument, presumably the gagaku biwa. Her right arm held it, while her left hand held something that could only be described as a giant, triangular guitar pick. Strangely, her left hand was covered in a white glove with navy details, but it seemed it was only to prevent her skin from callusing. Her pink lips opened again as she spoke. "Konbanwa*. I will be performing a piece my late uncle wrote with my late father. It is called 'Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo*'. Please enjoy."

Her voice was like a chiming bell and surprising sounded of a British accent, but yet seemed a little deep for a girl. However, before the examination could continue, she brought the pick across the strings.

The sound was loud, but entrancing. Suddenly, the pick ran over a string, then another. Soon, the speedy movements became a song. It sounded like a sad lullaby, and every person in the room was filled with the song.

Kanda felt his little-known-about heart strings being pulled and his emotions fluttering in his stomach. He couldn't ignore the girl now. Her very being drew him in. The boy then noticed her lips. They were moving, mouthing what he supposed were the lyrics, and Kanda "listened" to them.

"_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou  
Hitotsu, Futatsu to  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
Yume, Yume  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu, Inori wo, Tsuchi he kaeshitemo  
Watashi wa inori tsudzukeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_*"

Before anyone knew it, she had finished, the musician rising and bowing. When the audience realized it, they stood and clapped, even Kanda who had stayed seated clapped lightly.

"Arigato*. Please enjoy your meal." With another quick bow, she took her bearings and exited.

For a moment, everyone just stared at the door, and then the room was filled with chatter.

Tiedoll, though formerly an army man, was an artist, so he mumbled about how it was a shame he had left his sketch book at home. Daisya, being the horny fool he is, just had to speak inappropriately.

"She didn't have much of a rack, but, damn, did she have a nice body or what... And that voice, God, I want to hear her when she screams during-"

Marie quickly covered the pervert's mouth while sipping tea out of his glass. "Don't be crude during a family dinner."

Daisya grumbled a 'Fine', but Marie and Kanda both knew that they wouldn't be walking past his room that night, just in case.

Kanda was blank-minded, not a thought went through his mind. He only ate his soba and breathed, occasionally drinking from his cup.

His blind brother knitted his brows. "Kanda, your phone has been vibrating for five minutes."

"What?" The teen looked down at his jeans pocket. Indeed, his cell phone was vibrating. _'How didn't I notice that?'_

"Tch." Kanda rose from the pillow he sat on, giving an accidentally-in-Japanese "Sumimasen*" and grabbing the one thing he brought with him, a long cylinder mailing tube with a strap. On his way out the door, the boy loosely noted the disappearance of the businessmen and one of their table's knives.

/

"What do you want Baka Usagi*?" Kanda got the attention of the waitress and motioned at the back door. She nodded, allowing him to use it.

"Aww! Can't you call me Lavi for once, Yu-chan*?"

"Not if you fucking keep calling me by my first name!" He grabbed the knob and twisted it, entering the back alley.

"Yu... why are you so mean?"

"I-"

Kanda was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Stop! Please let me go!"

The Japanese teen turned to see the two businessmen pinning the geisha musician from before to the alley's wall. This time, the girl was in a black hoodie and skinny jeans. Her hair was in a loose ponytail with a red baseball cap. Her left hand was still gloved, but now it was a detailed, black leather glove with silver embellishments. Tears were resting in her metallic eyes, threatening to escape.

Kanda brought the phone to his mouth and whispered, "I'm going to have to call you back."

Ignoring Lavi's protests, he shut the cell, dropping it in his pocket. The teen pulled at the strap of the mailing tube. "Time to be a Good Samaritan for once."

/

The girl's cap was now on the ground. Her hair band was gone as well, and the musician's hair was caught in the fist of one of the men.

"Come on, girly. We just want to have some fun with you."

The other chimed in, "Minus those clothes."

Dai-Juyon was pale, but now she was sickly pale. The tears had started overflowing now, some tears falling directly down the line of her scar. "Please stop... Someone! Help!"

The men laughed. "No one is going to help you, bitch."

"Why are drunk men always such horny bastards? You remind me of Daisya."

The two men snapped their heads around. "Who said that? Come out, you fucker!"

"Marie would say that you shouldn't use such foul language, but then again I don't listen to him either."

Then, the slender figure of a boy was spotted, holding something long in his hand. The drunkards assumed it was a pipe and took out the knife they had taken from their table.

Pressing the edge again her cheek, the one with the knife and the girl's hair in his hands smirked. "What are you going to do? We'll cut her up, if you get any closer."

"'When the enemy is less clever, it is best to outwit them with your own strategy.' That's one of the few things that my old man told me about his military days. I think I'll try it out."

The men grew angrier. "You son of a bitch! A pipe isn't going to help you!"

The musician had stopped crying and was actually almost smiling at the calmness and humor of the mysterious boy's words, but at the press of the blade and tightening grip she used all her strength to prevent herself from yelping and moving, lest she wanted to get cut. She whimpered.

"You, the musician."

The girl looked at the shadowed shape.

"You want help?"

She let out a shaky 'Yes', which rewarded her with a tug on her hair and a 'Shut up, bitch!'.

"I don't apologize a lot, but since I wanted to be a good person for five minutes: Forgive me for this."

Dai-Juyon blinked puzzled. "Eh?"

Suddenly, the figure was gone. The two men and the girl glanced around, extremely bewildered. Then, the musician found herself on the ground, sitting on her knees. Looking up, she saw her drunken attackers against the opposite wall. A flash of silver caught her eye, and the girl saw her hair still gripped in the one man's hand. Immediately, her hand shot up to her hair, only to find her once waist-length hair ending just below her chin. Unlike most girls, it didn't seem to affect her. She was smiling and soon started giggling.

The shadowed figure from before now had details as he tied the unconscious men to a pipe on the wall. The girl noted the boy's long black hair and dark eyes. He looked very exotic to her; she guessed that like the restaurant he was Japanese. The musician also recognized him as part of the audience. She realized the people he'd talked about earlier were probably the three men he was sitting with.

He turned back to her, and his eyes widened in surprise.

Dai-Juyon blinked and then was struck with realization. "Oh! It probably wasn't as obvious with the long hair. My real name is Allen Walker, and, as you can see now, I'm a guy."

**TBC...**

*tsunagi-dango: Think hair clip with strands of Mardi Gras necklaces, a common geisha accessory

*Konbanwa: Good Evening

*Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo: Please give a kiss to his hands you hold

*Arigato: Thank you

_*"So as the boy fell to sleep.  
The fire in the ash engulfs the air. One by one...  
what rise and grow large are my beloved profiles.  
What trickle down to earth are the thousands of dreams...dreams...  
On the night when the silver eyes were trembling what came to born was you, as you shined.  
No matter how many times the ever-passing time return the prayers back down to earth...  
I will never cease to pray.  
Oh please, show this child what love is.  
Please give a kiss to his hands you hold."_

*Baka Usagi: Stupid Rabbit

*-chan: The "cute" honorific usually used for young girls

**I'm really proud of my writing this time, and it's longer! **

**So, the pretty geisha girl with the stage name **_**Dai-Juyon**_** is also a cross-dressing boy named Allen Walker... hmm...**

**Till next time, 13**

**PS: I triple-dog-dare you to click the Review button! Ok... I mean pretty please? **

**PPS: My other fic, "The Sakura, The Soldier, and The Samurai", is having Chapter four rewritten, so expect it next week probably.**


	3. Chapter 3: In a Courtyard

**Thank god for my muse! I finally have a plot for this story, though it won't really appear till the next chapter. I wrote this in like a few hours yesterday and today(long time for 5 pages worth of words right? well I did type it on my phone this time, which was a pain...). **

**By the way, a huge thanks to all my reviewers and people who favorite or do story alerts! They are really motivating! So, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Are the characters of D. Gray-man stick figures? No? Then, I don't own it.**

**/**

**Last Time:**

_He turned back to her, and his eyes widened in surprise._

_Dai-Juyon blinked and then was struck with realization. "Oh! It probably wasn't as obvious with the long hair. My real name is Allen Walker, and, as you can see now, I'm a guy."_

**/**

_**Geisha**_** Boy**

**Chapter 3: **_ In a Courtyard Filled with Autumn Leaves_

**/**

_'G-guy?'_ Kanda was glad that it was too dark to see defined colors because his cheeks darkened to a red in... embarrassment maybe? The raven-haired boy didn't understand why he was possibly embarrassed though.

Walking over to the boy who was still on the ground, Kanda pulled him up by the arm.

_'Damn... he's as light as girl,'_ the Asian thought absently.

He stared at "Allen" and said, "You must be really messed up in the head, Moyashi."

The younger teen looked taken aback at first, but it quickly became a smile that was a little creepy. "Says the long-haired guy holding a sword. And the name's Allen, not that I thought you were smart enough to be able to remember."

Slipping from Kanda's unconscious hold on his arm, the pale boy danced away from him and went to exit the alley. The older teen picked up his sword's makeshift holder and followed the other in anger.

"Oi! I'm not the fucking cross-dressing twelve-year-old here!" he spat at the boy, who looked back and rolled his bright eyes.

"What an idiot! I'll have you know I'm fifteen, and I already got my GED! You're the one acting like a kid here! You're even following me to continue an argument! How immature!"

Kanda paused. _'Why _am_ I following him?' _Glancing around, he saw a few men leering at Allen and women pointing and whispering. He smirked. "Well, at least I'm not just asking to be kidnapped and raped. I mean what just happened must happen a lot. How many times have you had to play as a little-"

*SLAP* The Asian felt the red mark forming on his face. He had to admit that he went overboard, even for him.

"You Fucking Bastard!" Kanda looked into the musician's eyes. They were as piercing as steel. Pink lips opened and continued, "I have dealt with _that_ before, but I'm stronger than I look. They just caught me off-guard."

Sneering, but ironically covering the handprint on his face, the older boy replied, "That's a lie, you weakling. If that was true, why didn't you do a fucking thing? You were like a helpless, little girl."

"Shut up!" Allen snapped. Raising a finger accusingly at the other, he announced, "I'll prove you wrong! Just you wait, you samurai-wannabe!"

The boy's face was red from yelling, but Kanda didn't see it for long. Turning around, the musician stomped off down the sidewalk. When his pale head disappeared in the crowds, the Asian couldn't help but crack a rare smile.

"I'd love to see you try, Baka Moyashi."

**/**

"Kanda... Kanda... Kanda? Lavi, he's really out of it."

"Don't worry, I know what to do. Yu-chan! ...Yu? What the hell's up with him? I should be dead by now."

"This hasn't happened before... Poke him or something."

"Lenalee, that can't be a good idea."

"Just do it already."

"Fine. Fine. You're paying for my casket, and I want a built-in TV."

The redhead leaned over his desk and grabbed the Asian's ponytail, pulling his head back. A grunt of pain escaped from him. Lavi smiled, even when Kanda snatched his collar, dark eyes filled with murderous intent. The girl sitting next to the angry teen sighed.

"Kanda, don't murder him on school property. At least find an alley or something."

"Lenalee!"

The pigtailed girl ignored the outburst and turned to her friend. "So anyways, can I see your notes?"

Kanda was spacing out again at hearing the word alley. It reminded him of a certain odd encounter he had yesterday. Dreamily, he slid over his notes without a word, returning to his former position with his cheek resting on his fist and gazing out the window.

The Asian just didn't get that geisha boy. _'Why dress up as a girl? What was up with that scar? And silver hair? Who would dye their hair the color of an old man's hair? Actually those gloves were kind of weird, too. It's not even officially autumn yet, so why wear them?'_

His two friends were now gawking. What was up with Kanda? The truth of the situation was that school had ended ten minutes ago, but their antisocial friend was too lost in thought to notice the _very_ loud bell. The two got up, walked a few feet away, and started to whisper.

"What do you think is on his mind?" the Chinese girl asked.

Lavi gave a toothy grin. "I think our little Yu is in love."

Studying the boy, Lenalee asked, "You think? Who could it be?"

"I don't know. He has the majority of the female student body falling all over him, so it could be anyone."

"I always thought he was asexual, so I never thought this day would come."

Feigning a sad father consoling his wife, the redhead said, "No one did, Lena-chan."

While the duo were faking hysterical parents, their "son" had finally realized school was over and was gathering his things. "Hey, idiots. School's over, so I'm leaving."

Kanda strode out of the room, not waiting for the two as they scrambled to get their stuff and catch up. When they did, Lenalee was the first to speak. "Kanda, it seems like something's on your mind."

"And?" The group walked out of the building into the front courtyard area, red leaves falling all around them.

"What is it that you're thinking about?"

"That's not really any of your-"

At that moment, two things that Kanda didn't expect happen. One was a foot making contact with his jaw. The other was that it would send him flying.

The kick had landed him a solid ten feet away. Glaring at his attacker, he was met with the familiar face of a smirking Moyashi. The geisha boy was more feminine than the Asian had originally thought; especially with him now wearing a Lolita-style skirt and Kanda had to admit the boy really looked good in it. Other than the short, black skirt, Allen had on a white dress shirt and lace-up boots, but the high schooler was sure that they were meant to be worn by girls.

"Hey, samurai boy. Looks like you're all bark and no bite."

Kanda was about to snap back, but was interrupted by Lavi.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! What'd Yu ever do to you?"

"'You ever do to you'?" The musician gave a confused look.

"Yu as in Kanda Yu, the guy you just sent flying. Which was freaking awesome, if I might add."

Turning to the guy he sent flying, Allen beamed, "So, your name is Kanda Yu? You really are Japanese, aren't you?"

The said boy rose from his landing spot, glaring in pure malice. "Isn't that a stupid question, Baka Moyashi?" He stomped over and grabbed his shirt. "Since you're going to die."

Suddenly, a hit from behind had Kanda clutching his head. Moyashi's eyes widened in surprise as the grip on his collar disappeared.

"Kanda! I thought you were never violent to girls! What about that honor crap you believe in?" Lenalee returned the book-turned-weapon to her bag. Turning to Allen, she added, "And you! Who goes around and kicks people at random without even knowing their name?"

"I..." The pale boy started. Coming to the rescue, the redhead rested a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Lenalee... shouldn't we first ask her why she kicked him? I mean it seems like they do know each other."

The cross-dressing boy gaped at the Asian who was still rubbing his head. "You didn't tell them? You seemed like the kind of guy who would brag about that type of thing."

"Then you don't know me at all," Kanda snarled.

Lenalee and Lavi inched closer together to start their whisper discussion. The boy talked first. "'Brag'? 'That type of thing'? What in the world did Yu do to her? I mean she's what? A middle schooler?"

"I hope Kanda had more self-control than that. Maybe... they... Lavi, I hope he didn't do that to her. She's just a kid."

Shifting to study the two, they were shockingly met with identical glares.

"What is it?" The redhead gave a nervous laugh.

"We could hear you perfectly," the duo said in unison.

"Oh, um, and?"

Kanda went first. "I fucking saved the Moyashi from being raped. Usagi, if you ever insinuate that I'm filth like that again, I'll kill you."

Then, Allen took his turn. "First off, my name is Allen. Second, I already got my GED. Third, I'm fifteen. Fourth, I'm not weak, so I doubt Kanda could even get close enough to try anything."

"Says the weakling."

"Says the guy I kicked into next year!"

Kanda che'd in response, grumbling in Japanese. At this point, the other two who had watched the exchange decided to properly introduce themselves.

"It's nice to meet you, Allen. I'm Lavi Bookman. I'm also seriously impressed about that kick! Maybe we could talk about it over- Ow!"

The Chinese girl removed her fist from the redhead's side and smiled at Allen. "You just have ignore this guy. His body is his brain. My name is Lenalee Lee, by the way. I'm not usually forced to be so violent, but they are a little too excited today."

The pale boy nodded, chuckling softly. Reaching out his right hand, he shook both of their hands. "It's nice to meet you, too."

The forgotten Asian glared at the boy. It was surprising that Lenalee and Lavi, two of the three (he is the third) smartest people in the school, couldn't figure out that this "girl" was really a boy. When he saw Moyashi in the skirt, Kanda realized that the boy might not want people to know his real gender, so he had kept quiet. The geisha boy was going to owe him for it, too.

He turned and started walking toward the gates. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his arm and looked down to see a head of silver and arms wrapped around his arm. Allen gazed into the samurai-wannabe's eyes. "I want to fight you. Let me show you I am strong."

"Tch." Kanda rolled his eyes, trying to shake off the cross-dresser. "After that kick, I'll believe you, but a truly strong person wouldn't do a surprise attack."

The musician bit his lip. "That's a good point... Sorry about that... So could we spar today or some other time, maybe?"

Eye twitching slightly at the boy's unintentional pout and puppy-dog eyes, Kanda sighed. "Fine, whatever. We'll do it today. Just don't be all clingy like that."

"Yay!" Allen hugged the Asian's arm harder, pressing a cheek into his shoulder. Remembering what Kanda just said made him quickly drop the arm. "Sorry. I know. Too clingy."

The older boy che'd and started striding for the exit again. "Just don't get lost because I'm not looking for your sorry ass."

"OK!" The pale boy raced after him.

Once the two crossed the street and turned down the sidewalk, the remaining two seniors stared at the school's iron gates.

"Lavi, did Kanda just have a normal conversation with someone?"

"I think that's what happened, Lenalee. And I don't know if I should be happy or worried about it."

"Neither do I."

**/**

**TBC...**

**Kinda choppy writing, a little short too. Oh well! You get better with practice as they say!**

**Well~**

**Till Next Time, 13**

**PS: Review, Review, Review Please! **


	4. Chapter 4: In a Haven

**This isn't the best I've ever done, but I'm only a teenager, so what more do you expect?**

**By the way, another HUGE thanks to all my reviewers and people who favorite or do story alerts! Like always, they are really motivating! So, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Is Hoshino a fangirl with an appetite for Yullen.? No. She's a KandaXAlma fan, so I don't own -Man.**

**Warning: Language (to me, the "F bomb" isn't a reason to make this M), Suggestive Content? (You might know what I mean soon enough)**

**/**

**Last Time:**

_Once the two crossed the street and turned down the sidewalk, the remaining two seniors stared at the school's iron gates._

_"Lavi, did Kanda just have a normal conversation with someone?" _

_"I think that's what happened, Lenalee. And I don't know if I should be happy or worried about it."_

_"Neither do I."_

**/**

_**Geisha**_** Boy**

**Chapter 4:**_In a Haven with a Glass Ceiling_

**/**

Kanda, with Allen a few paces behind, soon arrived at his house, walking around to the back. The thing about the Asian's home was that the Tiedoll family is _rich_. Not just rich. Rich as in Bill Gates' house was a cottage compared to the Tiedoll _complex_. The musician couldn't stop ogling at the size, which the other openly smirked at.

Soon, they came upon a small, concrete building. Upon entering, Allen couldn't stop himself from staring again. The decor reminded him of the restaurant he worked at.

The flooring was tatami, and covering the walls were white silk and dark wood framework. But the most breathtaking part was the ceiling. It was entirely and beautifully made of glass, causing the afternoon sunlight to rest on the geisha boy's pale cheeks.

Kanda was almost going to laugh at the musician. He could clearly see those eyes widening to the point that he thought liquid silver might escape them, but he held back his smile.

This room was normal to him, after he'd spent the most of his time here. It was his haven away from certain relatives and rabbits, a perfect training and meditation room.

This would be the first time a guest had come in. The Asian supposed the oblivious boy may give him a funny look if he found out.

"Hey, if you're done staring with your jaw on the ground, let's find you some pants or shorts or something," Kanda said, taking off his school uniform in favor of a black, skintight shirt and a pair of sweats, and then grabbing some shorts for the other.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

The high schooler swung his head around, using all his mental strength not to scream at this idiotic person. The kid was wearing a fucking skirt -no, it was more like a fucking tutu- and he thought he could fight in it? Is he seriously this dense about his surroundings and situations?

Che'ing, Kanda said, "You're wearing a skirt, Baka Moyashi."

"How is that a problem? I might have more room for leg movement, but that's not a big advantage right?"

This complete imbecile just knocked the Usagi out of his spot as top idiot. 'Is he serious?' The Asian sighed, "Just wear these shorts already."

A pout appeared on the younger teen's lips, but he took the basketball shorts* anyway. Pulling at the elastic at the top of the skirt, he let it slip to the floor.

Kanda was thus given a lovely view of Allen's underwear. They were pink panties, the ones made for girls. It hid nothing. _'What the hell is wrong with this kid...' _

Cheeks burning, the high schooler covered his innocent eyes. "Fucking girl underwear? You wearing a bra, too?"

Putting on the shorts, the white-haired boy smirked. "Why were you even looking? And it's only a training bra."

"You little bastard, you don't have a single ounce of male pride in that messed up head of yours, do you?"

The kid smiled. "Probably not anymore."

Tightening his high ponytail, Kanda che'd. "How can someone be so messed up?"

Suddenly, two silver irises looked back into his. "I'll tell you why, if you beat me, samurai boy."

The other scoffed. "Might as well just tell me now."

Allen's full lips made a small 'o', and then grew into a sweet smile. "So sure of yourself?"

"Hell yes."

"Then... Start."

A roundhouse went toward Kanda's slightly still injured cheek. He jumped back and crouched to knock the other over by a swipe at his ankles. Jumping, Allen used the Asian's shoulders to flip over him. Kanda moved out of the way of the next jab and tried to trip the boy again. Evading the move, the musician tripped up, ending up with his entire balance depending on his gloved left hand. The other was back on his feet and was approaching fast. Once he was only a meter away, Allen dropped his other hand to the floor and launched feet-first at the older teen. Kanda's head hit the tatami and he felt the geisha boy straddling him.

Allen leaned down close, "So... I guess I win."

"No."

A thrust of the other's hips sent the cross-dresser flying and hitting the back of his head just above where Kanda's head was. Now, Allen laid on the floor with the Asian straddling him and pinning him down by the wrists with a hand, while Kanda's other hand pressed into his side so that he couldn't get out.

A smirk painted itself on the high schooler's face. "I win. So tell."

"So you _were_ curious..."

"Just tell me already."

"Get off me, and I will. Or I could get a boner."

That was very effective in getting Kanda off, well jumping off with a weird look on his face.

Allen laughed at the teen's wide eyes. "Heh... It was a joke. I'm not gay."

"Then what's up with the fucking panties?"

The boy's face grew into a grimace. "Debt."

**/**

**A Year Ago...**

"Master..." Allen stared at his guardian who had an arm wrapped around a well-endowed woman and held a bottle of some type of liquor loosely in his other hand. He was still wondering if Cross picked up the right kid at the orphanage two years ago. The man just drank himself into debt, which Allen had to pay for, and obviously left little money for the boy to go to high school, which forced him to take a GED test (which he passed with flying colors).

The long-haired ex-general looked up drunkenly, slurring, "Wha' d'ya want?"

"You called me."

"Oh right. Quit playin' piano."

Allen's jaw smashed into the floor. "WHAT?" Piano to Allen Walker was like water to fish. They die without it.

"Baka Apprentice, ya ain't gonna die when ya stop playin'. Anyway, go learn how'ta play the gagaku biwa."

"What the hell is that?"

"Hell if I know. There's an annual biwa contest. Ya win and getta scholarship and thirty grand. If ya do it, your debt'll be paid back, and ya can take the scholarship."

The fourteen-year-old was speechless. This was the nicest thing his Master, Marian Cross, had ever done. Now, the question was 'What's the catch?'

Cross glared. "Ya think I'm a liar?"

"No! No! It's just... sudden," Allen said, shaking his head. "I'll go start working now..." Without another word, the boy turned to exit, opening the door.

"One more thing."

The snowy-haired boy cringed at what could be next.

"It's an all-girl competition."

**/**

"After that, I bought girls' clothes at thrift stores and was taught how to act like a girl by Master's main girlfriend and my boss at the restaurant, Anita. Does that answer your question?"

Kanda really pitied this kid. His life seriously _sucked_. Kanda being Kanda meant that he had to start something.

"One question."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so messed-up?"

That something is usually a fight.

In this world, Allen had only had two things that he wanted to just disappear, his Master and his Master's debt, and the other boy was just pushing to be number three. The boy swallowed the urge to seriously maim the Asian. He was essentially a pacifist after all.

Smiling, he replied, "Why do you have such girly hair?"

Okay, he was essentially a defensive person.

"I seem to remember you having long hair not too long ago. Oh wait, that was _last night_, when you were being a weak, little _girl_."

_*SLAP*_ Kanda felt his cheek burning, _again_. "Moyashi, if you have any masculinity, the girlish slaps aren't helping you. If you want me to shut up or something, don't be such a wimp about it."

"Shut up! I have to stay in character!" Allen clenched his fists. "You don't know how long I've wanted to just effing fight someone. Girls can't just punch people or kick people." He grabbed the front of the high schooler's shirt. "I might be a guy, but if I go back to it now, I'll have to pay off debts for the rest of my life. I want to just have a life, my own life. Do you... Can you even understand that?" Dropping his head into the other's chest, the geisha boy felt his eyes burn with the desire the cry over all he's had to go through for the last three years. The running from the collectors, the gambling, the loss of his piano, the loss of his male pride, it all has led up to this point.

And this guy... this samurai-wannabe guy was making him forget all he's practiced for, all the manners and etiquette. This one guy was basically beckoning him to be a man and punch him out, and the urge was really excruciating. This guy was causing him to only think of those dark eyes, since the damsel in distress thing just yesterday.

The boy felt the tears fall, them catching in the other's shirt. Allen wanted to beat this guy to a pulp, but something held him back. That something told him to just be there, clutching Kanda's shirt, even if he was embarrassed about using it like a handkerchief.

_'Why do I feel this way?'_

**/**

**TBC...**

**Choppy and short like last time, but I think I'm getting better... maybe?**

**BTW, I wrote this while wearing a yukata! I felt like that one CLAMP mangaka! (I only read one CLAMP manga though... it's Kobato. just so you know.) **

**Note on Chapter 199 (Spoiler Alert!): Fuck you, Hoshino, seriously. I mean, you give us a Yullen moment and then go "Fuck You" in our faces. How could you do that to us? Bitch...****「****Thank you, Allen Walker.**

**Anyways~**

**Till Next Time, 13**

**PS: Please Review. Every review means more Yullen support! XD **


	5. Chapter 5: In His Thoughts

**Nothing to say, except thanks to my AMAZING reviewers and readers! Please read and review! After all, a review a day keeps Komui away! **

**Disclaimer: Have Kanda and Allen had sex? No. Have Kanda and Allen done things that involve no clothes or sexual desire/lust together? No. Have they kissed? No. Sweet nothings? No. THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ASK IF I OWN IT? - In short, I don't own -Man (or any other copyrighted things used in my plot). And I probably never will... TT~TT**

**Warning: Language (to me, the "F bomb" isn't a reason to make this M), Suggestive Content, Overuse of Thoughts? (Weird, but I did.)**

**/**

**Last Time:**

_And this guy... this samurai-wannabe guy was making him forget all he's practiced for, all the manners and etiquette. This one guy was basically beckoning him to be a man and punch him out, and the urge was really excruciating. This guy was causing him to only think of those dark eyes, since the damsel in distress thing just yesterday._

_The boy felt the tears fall, them catching in the other's shirt. Allen wanted to beat this guy to a pulp, but something held him back. That something told him to just be there, clutching Kanda's shirt, even if he was embarrassed about using it like a handkerchief._

'Why do I feel this way?'

**/**

_**Geisha**_** Boy**

**Chapter 5:**_In His Slightly Psychotic Thoughts_

**/**

"Kanda, I love you! Please go out with me!"

This happened a month ago (as it happens on a daily basis), and the girl had been blushing like mad, her hands shaking at her sides.

Kanda looked indifferently at her. "No."

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

And the fearsome Kanda Yu ran like a bat out of hell.

**/**

When he had made it to his locker, he was panting with his back on the cool metal.

"Another one, Yu-chan?"

_'Shit, I forgot that Usagi's locker is next to mine...'_ Kanda glared at Lavi, stilling fighting for a breath. "Fuck you... Don't... use... my... first... name... Baka."

"Eh? How do I deserve that?"

"Che." No longer out of breath, the Japanese teen turned around and started the process of opening his locker.

"Why don't you ever say yes? I mean, all the pretty girls ask you _daily_ to go out with them."

"Tch. They're all bitches and sluts who want to get laid. And why would I want some whiny shithole wrapped around my arm?"

"_Real _charmer, aren't you? I can _totally_ see why girls like you so much..." the redhead remarked sarcastically. Mentally, he ranted, _'Why do girls always go for the cold-hearted bastards? I mean, what about us funny guys? We wanted to get rid of that virgin stuff, too! Wait... is Kanda a virgin? If he's never said yes to a girl, then he's never had sex, unless he met a girl at a club. No, that can't be... Kanda hates clubs as must as he hates me calling him Yu... What if he doesn't like girls? Then that means... OH MY GOD, KANDA'S GAY! WHY DIDN'T HE TELL HIS BESTEST FRIEND, THE AMAZING AND GODLY ME?'_

"Che." Kanda carefully removed Mugen's case holder from the locker and strapped it to his back. Lavi was obviously ranting in his head about something stupid, like him being gay. _'That Baka Usagi just won't get it through his empty head. I'm NOT gay, and never will be. ...How does that type of sex even work -Wait, I'm not gay so there's no point in finding it out. ...Fuck you, Curiosity... Note to self: Ask Daisya later...' _In any case, the senior was grudgingly thankful for the moment of silence, but the other boy seemed happy to obliterate that paradise.

"Why do you run when they cry?"

Suddenly, but not surprisingly, Lavi felt the tip of Mugen poking at his jugular. The redhead didn't flinch or move away. _'It's best to not run because he'll just find you. Just like in those animal shows were the hungry cheetah chases the poor gazelle and devours it for TV viewers everywhere to see. AND IT'S STILL PG! ...Heh, I know what Yu-chan watched as a kid...'_ Lavi exhaled nervously, repeating his question, "Kanda, why do you run when they cry?"

"Fucking Usagi, why should I deal with shit like that?" the black-haired teenager asked, completely avoiding the question of him running away. _'I will seriously cut him down if he asks.'_

"The point of my question, Yu-chan, was why do you _run away_ _like a_ _wimp_?"

Needless to say, Lavi's sixteenth hospital visit was his favorite.

**/**

_'The truth is...' _

Kanda looked down at the boy who was trembling against his shirt. His tears were soaking into the shirt giving the Asian chills (that he suppressed with all his strength).

His eyes soon widened in delayed shock and... embarrassment?

_'The truth is... I don't know what the fuck to do when the damn waterfalls start!'_

He stood there frozen, Allen sobbing loudly. _'Hell... what the hell do I do? He's a guy, too! What's up with that? Damnit! What do I do? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!'_

In the back of his mind, an irritated voice that sounded much like his said, _"Hug him, retard."_

_'Who the fuck...'_ Kanda asked in his thoughts.

_"I'm you, you little bitch. Hug the damn kid already."_

_'Like fuck, I'll take orders from a fucker's voice inside my head. Shit, I'm not schizophrenic! So what the hell are you, bastard?'_

_"I'm your past life from the nineteenth century, which was when Mugen could transform into more powerful forms and a creep-ass fucker of a fat guy was trying to destroy the world all the while wearing a stupid top hat. Under the top hat were either horns or bunny ears, but no one could ever be too sure which it really was, even after seeing him without it. This brat was there, too, and sometimes we'd go on missions together that took us all around the world on a search for things called innocence that we could use to stop the fat guy. Actually, we were very good friends, even though we didn't admit it and bickered like an old married couple all the time."_

_'Seriously?'_

_"No, you fucking dipshit. If you _were _my present life while I was your past life, I'd be so fucking disappointed. Baka, I'm your conscious, so just listen to me. Hug the damn Moyashi!"_

_'Fine.'_

_"Oh, and Kanda?"_

_'What, fucker?'_

_"You shouldn't talk to a voice in your head. It makes you look schizophrenic. "_

"Fuck you, Conscious," Kanda mumbled under his breath. Luckily, Allen didn't hear him or know he had just psychotically talked to a voice in his head. But unluckily, that meant that the tears wouldn't stop.

Following his conscious's orders, he slowly and hesitantly placed his arms around the boy, barely making contact. "Why the fuck are you crying?"

Allen's shoulders stopped quaking. With tear streaks on his face, the musician turned his gaze up to look into the depths of Kanda's eyes. "I remembered something."

"Want to talk about it?" the high schooler couldn't stop the strange words from leaving his mouth.

"Not really, and I'm sorry I cried like that." Allen pulled out of the older boy's embrace, taking a step back with a hand rubbing at his eyes.

"Che. Whatever."

Then, the two heard hearty knocks on the door. "My beloved, dear, and _darling_ son! Dinner is ready, so come to the house!"

Kanda turned to the boy, "That means you'll have to leav-"

"Your friend is invited, too! We have a chair out for her!"

_'How did he know?'_ thought the boys simultaneously, both carefully looking for hidden cameras in the room. The two weren't positive, but they swore they heard a quiet, evil chuckle and a voice saying "You'll never find them!"

Before the antisocial one could give his late reply, a familiar voice chirped, "Thank you very much, Mr. Tiedoll!"

He sent a glare at Allen who gave him a triumphant smirk.

"You're very welcome!" They could hear Tiedoll walk away.

The white-haired boy looked at Kanda hopefully. The high schooler sighed.

"Fine, come to dinner, but give me my shorts back -Shit, I mean-" Allen's borrowed shorts hit him in the face, and once again, Kanda was given quite the lovely view of pink, noting a line of white lace around the top. _'What the HELL? Why am I still looking? I mean, compared to me, he's... No, just no. I'm _so_ not completing that thought. I will not be a Daisya.*'_

After both of them were back into their normal clothes (though Allen's weren't especially normal), they made their way to the house in silence.

Allen tried not to stare at the interior when they entered the mansion. Every wall was white or cream in color and covered in artwork, each work being as beautiful or more so as the next.

After navigating the maze of halls, they made it to a giant room with blue walls and a small, white table with five chairs and a spread of food. Kanda took a seat, and Allen took the neighboring chair. Tiedoll appeared with a water pitcher from a door that seemed to lead to the kitchen. Giving the guest a look, his eyes flickered in happiness. "Welcome, miss. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Allen's cheeks covered themselves in an embarrassed pink. "Thank you for the invitation."

Taking a seat at the opposite end, the artist beamed, "I'd like to compliment your performance yesterday. It was very lovely. Also, what might be your name?"

The blush deepened. "T-thank you, and it's Allen Walker."

"How interesting to be named like a boy! On another note, I'd like to say you are quite lovely yourself. Would you mind being a model for my art?"

If it was even possible, the blush darkened even more.

Kanda che'd. "Tiedoll, you probably sound like a fucking pedophile to her."

"Oh my! I'm sorry, Allen. That wasn't my meaning."

"No, don't worry at all! I can tell you're not like _that_!" Allen quickly said, waving his hands wildly.

An awkward silence followed, until voices from down the hall could be heard.

"Marie, I can't believe you don't agree with me!"

"Daisya, I'm _blind_. How do you suggest I tell you what I think of her looks if I can only _hear _her?"

The two Tiedoll-family males in the dining room turned to Allen who was wide-eyed with yet another blush appearing.

"I described her pretty damn well, I think. She had this hot, silver hair that was really long, and her 'come hither'-worthy eyes were silver, too! Then, she had this bad-ass scar that gave her an edgy look. She was really skinny, really sexy, but like I was saying yesterday, not much of a chest. Seriously, she's as flat as a board!"

Kanda could swear that the boy's blush was to his ankles. He was_ really_ red.

"Still, your description does nothing for me since I was born blind and don't understand the concept of color. Same with beauty or sexiness. So, I'd rather you not be so vulgar."

"You can walk around just fine without a cane thingy, so I refuse to believe you are _entirely_ blind."

"Believe what you will."

The dining room door opened, the two men stepping in without noticing the other occupants. However, with his super-human hearing, Marie could somehow tell that there was an extra person in the room, so he tried to tell his brother. "Daisya..."

"You're really unlucky to have missed her though," Daisya interrupted and continued, still oblivious to the other people in the room, "I seriously want to take her for a spin..." He saw a head of white hair at the table. "Fuck. I'm _so_ screwed..."

The blind man smiled. He knew exactly who their probably-now-embarrassed guest was. Walking over, he reached out a hand to Allen, without actually seeing him. "I'm Marie. Please forgive my perverted brother. You just have to ignore him. I think he's just a little too excited today."

_'Oh my God, déjà vu! This is like the same exact conversation I had with that Lenalee girl! Seriously? Twice in one day? What's next? Another attempted rape -probably by this Daisya guy- that Kanda has to save me from? ...Huh? Kanda? What am I thinking about him for?'_ Pushing away those thoughts, the cross-dresser accepted the hand and shook it firmly. "It's okay. I had the same issue with that rabbity friend of Kanda's."

"Lavi? He didn't yell 'strike' at you or something, did he?"

"No? Why?"

"It's his motto, kind of like Kanda's 'che'."

"Oh... Okay." Allen suddenly felt the need to have a cool catch phrase.

Tiedoll clapped his hands. "Everyone, if you may, please sit, so we can start."

Marie sat next to Allen, and Daisya avoided looking at the musician's face as he sat down between Tiedoll and Kanda.

"Okay. Now, let's eat... hmm? Where's Allen's food?"

The geisha boy reddened once more, "In my stomach..."

**/**

****Baka Omake!****

Allen clicked on the TV. There was a commercial on.

"In our world, there are people climbing in your windows, snatching your people up. So, hide your kids, hide your wife, and hide your husband, because everyone's getting raped up in here.*"

_***Click***_ The next channel also had a commercial.

"Perverts are dangerous things. So, don't be a Daisya."

Daisya's picture smiled creepily back from the screen.

Allen pushed the power button and mumbled to himself, "So I see I'm going to switch Master and myself to cable."

**/**

**TBC...**

*Daisya, I'm sorry for making you a super-pervert... (It's a bird! It's plane! It's..! A guy with a rape face on...)

*Search "bed intruder news video" and "bed intruder song video". That's where this is from.

**Okay, I'm not especially proud of this chapter, but it was 2am at the time, so I'm sure it's understandable. It's longer though!**

**Oh, and did I trick you up on the first line? I was trying to, but whateve... "**_**Kanda, I love you!"**_

**With the ****Baka Omake!****, I was like seriously falling asleep and just added it on a whim. Total drabble and totally unrelated (well mostly).**

**Lastly, I know there are readers who want me to get on with it to the pure Yullen goodness, but I'm trying to pace this. In the past, my stories were incredibly badly paced and turned out horribly. So with **_**Geisha**_** Boy****, I wanted to take the plot slower so it flows into the piece I want it to be. I hope you understand. (^^) But don't worry, what I have planned for Chapter 6 (I'm really **_**that**_** far?) will be... hmm... **_**something**_**. It will definitely be something... XD**

**Till Next Time, 13**

**PS: Here's how reverse psychology works: If I say don't review, you will in turn give ten reviews. But I'm not stupid enough to say "Don't Review", so **_**please**_** review, review, REVIEW****! **


	6. Chapter 6: In Need of Help

**Such loyalty! How can you all stay so loyal to my fanfic after I make you wait so long to read a chapter? (Blame school for it. They think we don't have lives other than school. *:( ) I'm sorry for the wait, but here you are!**

**Major thanks to my wonderful reviewers, favoriters, and alerters! You loyal readers who don't do anything but read are amazing as well, but I'd prefer a little love coming from you, too, so I know I'm doing something right!**

**Disclaimer: Don't remind me! I don't own D. Gray-man, okay? Now let me cry in private! *runs away***

**Warning: Language (to me, the "F bomb" isn't a reason to make this M), British Slang, Awkwardness, Godzilla's Baby (?)**

**/**

**Last Time:**

_"Okay. Now, let's eat... hmm? Where's Allen's food?"_

_The geisha boy reddened once more, "In my stomach..."_

**/**

_**Geisha**_** Boy**

**Chapter 6: **_In Need of Help from a British Slang Dictionary_

**/**

After a long pause of silence, staring, and some blushing from the little cross-dresser, Tiedoll gave a laugh and said, "Quite the appetite for such a thin young lady!"

"Pops, that sounds a little pedophilic," Daisya remarked, covering his face with his hands in disappointment.

Tiedoll gave his eldest son a puzzled look. "How was what I said like that?"

"I think it was the word 'thin', Father," Marie commented.

"Oh, I see," the father looked over to their guest, "Forgive me for that it wasn't my intention."

With the blush now almost gone, Allen gave a warm smile. "It's fine." '_As long as you don't ask about-_'

"She didn't answer the first question," Kanda said, smirking sadistically at the white-haired boy.

'_-my eating habits because it's weird... F' you, samurai wannabe!_'

The boy gave a strained, fake grin. "I have a very fast metabolism and have to eat a lot to compensate. Does that reasoning suffice, _Rapunzel_?"

"The fuck did you just-" the Asian teen started, before Tiedoll interrupted.

"Yu-kun, please calm down around your friends. I mean really, how many times has your friend, Lavi, been sent to the hospital on your account?"

"Eighteen," Kanda answered, muttering something about rabbits being wimps.

"Oh, you keep track?" The artist sighed, "Anyways, Yu-kun, just please refrain from being so uncivilized with at least the girls."

That put a grimace on the teenager's face and a victorious look on the geisha boy.

The man continued, turning to Allen, victorious look melting away, "And you, miss, must refrain from provoking him too much."

The cross-dresser bit his lip, an apology written all over his face. However, as he was about to ask for forgiveness for his rudeness, the sky fell.

...Okay, maybe it was just the very expensive-looking chandelier and a good-sized chunk of the ceiling.

Luckily, only the table was destroyed with most of its occupants left wide-eyed. Marie was the only unaffected one, sipping carelessly from his rescued glass of water and acting as if he expected it.

Allen was speechless, until the rumble moved, revealing something else. He shrieked, "Oh my God! Godzilla had a fat offspring!"

The calm man exhaled, saying, "No, I believe it's just Chaoji, our maintenance guy."

"Yeah, he seems to think the air ducts can support a tons worth of fat," Daisya added, his surprise dwindling.

"Overblown balloon of a fucker thinks his fat is helium," Kanda grumbled.

Sighing, Tiedoll pulled out a cell phone. "I'll call up the on-site nurse. Hevlaska should be back from her dinner break."

The still-shocked guest asked steadily, "Why do you need on-site medical help?"

"Mostly for this lad, but also for those people who aggravate..." The two eldest sons finished their adoptive father's answer by pointing to the glaring Kanda.

"Oh, right."

Quickly discussing the situation over the phone, the artist turned to the youngest two. "Why don't you both go up to Yu-kun's room? I'm sorry the dinner was a bit ruined, but I'll bring something up to you two."

Surprisingly, Daisya was the one to respond. "POPS! You're letting a defenseless teenage girl into an on-a-daily-basis, ass-'pwn'ing teenage boy's room?"

"I don't see what the problem with that is."

"How can you be so dense about everything having to do with sexual stuff and relationships? Are you a virgin or something?"

"Yes, I am."

"..." The whole room grew quiet, even Baby-Fat Godzilla had stopped his labored breathing. No one put in any effort to see if he was still alive, but frankly, no one really cared that much.

Allen broke the silence, grabbing Kanda's arm. "Okay then... we'll be in Kanda's room... Um, bye..." With that, and the antisocial teen in tow, the white-haired boy escaped the room, quickly walking down the halls, but after a few minutes (and ending up in front of a room that said "Warning: Aphrodisiac Gas. Enter and Be Hornier than a Cat in Heat."), Allen realized he had no idea where Kanda's room was.

He turned to strangely silent Kanda to find himself not holding Kanda's arm but his ankle. How he managed that, the world may never know.

The older male's face was pressed into the rug, preventing him from speaking and—the musician assumed with alarm—breathing. He made quick work of flipping him on his back with no time for being gentle. Eyes closed, Kanda didn't seem to be breathing, so hurriedly, Allen tried to remember what he was taught about CPR. Blanking, he thought about what he knew from movies. '_Just punch them in the chest and make out with them a little, right?_'

Raising his fist, the cross-dresser jabbed the Asian boy in the sternum and was rewarded with a "Fuck!", though he felt a twinge of sadness at the fact he didn't get to make out, but he quickly erased that thought as Kanda fixed him with a murderous glare.

"Whatever is the matter, Mr. Samurai?" Allen questioned innocently.

"You little bitch! You dragged me by my ankle, hit me on every fucking corner we have in this fucking palace-sized house, and knocked me out!"

"Oh, did I do that?"

"Yeah, fucker. You did. Oh, and tranny?" Allen automatically thought, '_I'm going to cut him down and feed him to my puppy, Timcanpy._'

"What, Rapunzel?" Kanda automatically thought, '_Daisya can mind-rape Moyashi's remains when I skin him alive,' but remembered to stay on topic._'

"I'm not some horny, gay-version of Daisya, so sit like a girl because I have a view I don't want." Turning his head in the opposite direction, he missed the boy's shocked look and hurried shifting to pull at the hem of his skirt which had, unbeknownst to him, ridden up.

"Why the bloody hell were you looking down there, Bakanda!"

"So_ now_, you start using British words, Moyashi? You have no honest pride in your birth country, do you?"

"You wasteman pillock*! Your dim, git arse* has no bloody _idea_ the blooming blaggers, divs, sods, mingers*, and general hell I had to deal with in London and when I first got here!"

"Baka Moyashi, speak in English, so I can fucking understand your fucking annoying rant." Kanda was now sitting up with his legs spread out. Next to him, Allen was sitting on his legs with his knees pushed together and his hands holding down the hem of his short, black skirt. The boy leaned forward, face red with anger.

"I BLOODY _AM_ SPEAKING ENGLISH, SO SOD OFF*!"

"I said English, not British."

"IT'S THE SAME THING!"

"I don't recall saying all the idiotic shit you just said at all in my life."

"The word 'English' comes from the word 'England', also known as 'Britain'."English' equals 'British'. Get that through your head before I make you a slap head*!"

"What the fuck is a 'slap head'!"

"Give me some scissors, and I'll show you, Bakanda!"

"Fuck no!"

This was the moment that another person decided to enter the hall they were arguing in, and luckily, he thought it was best to stop them. "ROADKILL KABOB!"

It stopped the two boys mid-insult, and they gazed up at the intruder of sorts. Raising a finger to point at the person, Allen explained, "Kanda, that is what a sod, a div, and a minger is."

"So, a moron, an idiot, and a pervert?"

"Exactly."

Daisya glared at them, feeling insulted but also confused. "What happen to being the polite young lady from our semi-dinner?"

Blinking, Allen responded with a tilt of his head, "Is what I said not true?"

"..." the eldest male eventually sighed deeply, saying, "Whatever, go to Bitchy's room already and get stuffed. I have things to do and don't want you in front of my room." Said room's door (the one with the warning sign) was then opened and closed with Daisya disappearing inside.

Kanda couldn't help but accidentally ask, "What the hell is 'get stuffed'?"

Though it was more of a rhetorical question, the white-haired boy answered him, "I'm surprised he knew it. It's British slang for 'get laid' or 'have sex'... Oh, wait..."

Before Allen could calm the other down, the Japanese teen was on his feet, pounding on Daisya's door, behind which moans of girls could be heard. '_Porn addict..._'

"DAISYA, YOU LITTLE FUCKER, VIRGIN, PORN ADDICT WITH WEIRD PURPLE TRIANGLES ON YOUR FACE THAT NO ONE UNDERSTANDS! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST INSINUATE. I AIN'T SOME LOW-CLASS PERVERT LIKE YOU!"

"Kanda, 'ain't' isn't a word."

"YOU BAKA MOYASHI! WORDS ARE JUST SOUNDS WE GIVE FUCKING MEANING TO, AND 'AIN'T' HAS A MEANING, SO IT'S A DAMN-FREAKING WORD!"

The door swung open, the knob getting caught in the wall, and then Kanda felt something small hit his cheek. "Leave me the hell alone. Take that and go."

Strangely, the fact that the Asian was now holding one of _those_ little packets silenced the two, and they turned and left Daisya to remove his doorknob from the wall by himself.

After a few minutes of walking, they made it to Kanda's barren room that only had a desk, a computer, and a Murphy bed, that had a futon laying where it would go when it was opened, obviously meant as a replacement. The Asian shut the door behind them forcefully, letting off his last bit of steam.

The musician dropped onto the floor mattress, ignoring Kanda's glare at the action. The Japanese boy sat opposite the geisha boy and tossed the yellow packet between them. Neither spoke. Only staring took place.

"So..." Allen began. The silence was so fragile, like you could throw that little source of the awkwardness and break the universe.

"..." With no sound, Kanda continue to gaze at it.

Suddenly, Allen noticed something. "Hey, Kanda... There's a note on it..." He rose from his seat and crawled next to the raven-like boy, who had already snatched up the paper and started unfolding it. The two teens began to read the letter in their heads.

"_Daisya,_

_Cross, my good friend, told me that I should give you this as a present. (He said I should get some for Yu-kun as well, but I don't know where to get them...) I'm not quite sure why he gave me this clown balloon for you, but no matter! Happy Birthday!_

_Sincerely,_

_"Pops" (as you call me) / Tiedoll_"

Allen fainted by the second word, mumbling incoherently.

Kanda was better at handling things, so it took two minutes after he finished reading for him to be out for the count.

Little did the two know, a photo—that fell when the Japanese boy slammed the door closed—would have changed the fateful occurrences they had just spurred into motion, but they were sleeping so cutely and so cozily that not a single, other person wished to tell them lest they wake them from their peaceful slumber together.

**/**

_While this was happening..._

Daisya pressed his ear harder on the door. '_How can they be so quiet about it?_'

Suddenly, something grabbed him by the other ear and started drag him off. The brown-haired male luckily covered his yelp, so he wouldn't interrupt what he assumed was happening in Kanda's room. In a low voice, Daisya whisper-yelled at his captor, "Marie!"

The blind man continued hauling his older brother away and scolded, "Can't you be a mature adult for five seconds? Or is that too much to ask for?"

Daisya didn't answer, but grumbled the whole way to his room.

**/**

****Baka Omake!****

"Moyashi!"

Allen poked his head in. "What, Bakanda?"

Turning away from his laptop, Kanda sneered viciously at the boy. "I was inspired by your use of British slang and decided to look up something."

"W-what would that be?" After asking the question, the boy swallowed a lump in his throat. This can't be good.

"I decide to look up 'Moyashi', or 'bean sprout' and 'bean stalk' in English, and they had some interesting meanings. Right, Bean Erection and Ecstasy Sprout*?"

"Whatever, Canny*."

"Don't fucking use my first name!"

"...I _did _say your first name in British, but how..."

"..."

"...Kanda, how long have you been looking this stuff up?"

"..."

"Kanda, why don't we go get you some soba? I'll even go and find that Lavi stress toy for you to kill. It'll all be okay."

Anyone who knew and saw them after that would have been absolutely gobsmacked* at the sight of the Japanese teen mumbling British slang words with his arms wrapped around himself and the sliver-haired Brit rubbing soothing circles on his back as they walked together toward the kitchen.

**/**

**TBC...**

* wasteman- useless

*pillock- stupid person

*dim- stupid

*git- incompetent

*arse- "ass"

*blooming- euphemism for "bloody"

*blagger-liar

*div- idiot

*sod- idiot, moron

*minger- filthy-minded person

*sod off- go away; same effect as "fuck off"

*slap head- a bald man

*get stuffed- have sex

*Bean Erection- "stalk" in British slang is erection (*cough*), so "bean stalk" could be "bean erection"

*Ecstasy Sprout- "bean" is British slang for Ecstasy (and... never mind...), so "bean sprout" could be "Ecstasy sprout"

*Canny- "Yu" can be translated as "good; tender", which is "canny" in British slang (however the way Kanda's name is written in Japanese probably doesn't have that meaning, oh well...)

*gobsmacked- "gob" means mouth, so "gobsmack" literally means "to smack the mouth", which is translated to "flabbergasted; dumbfounded; speechless"

**Wow, that didn't turn out as I planned... Don't hate me for it though... and was that a little plot development at the end with the all-powerful photo? :3**

_**Baka Omake!**_** - You could think of it as what the two were dreaming about after they fainted. **

**Lastly, Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it! My family made sure to make it interested for me, especially with my nieces and my once-removed niece and nephew! Also try some Pinacola Mist©! Created by me, with the nonalcoholic ingredients of my sister's shots! (Coca-Cola, Sierra Mist, and a bite of pineapple juice)**

**Next Chapter****- Some very special people will be making their appearance! Three to be exact. I'm looking forward to writing it. **

**Till Next Time, 13 **

**PS: The overuse of British slang was inspired by me learning about some of the words and getting the "British Slang" application for my cell phone. (^^)**

**PPS: I made an English-language haiku.**

_**My dearest readers,**_

_**Please review, review, REVIEW!**_

_**Because you all care**_

**... I hope you care... **

**/**

**Next Chapter****: **_In the Duress..._


	7. Chapter 7: In the Duress

**I'm not going to rant about why this is so late right now because you probably don't want excuses, but in a special Postscript section at the end, I listed my reasons, if you want to know them. *Next Chapter will be out in February.**

**I can't say, "Thank You," enough! ****96 REVIEWS****? THAT'S **_**HUGE**_**! And I'm only on Chapter 7! All you supportive, active readers (and inactive readers, too!) are why I still persevere and write this up, so please continue to support my fic, and please review! I'm okay with you just writing, "Like it," or even "You suck." (But if you flame, make it more of a constructive critique, so I can make it better. :) ) Please review because I want to know if I make mistakes and if I'm doing something right, so for the sake of **_**Geisha**_** Boy****, REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Now... Enjoy this longer chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't and sadly never will own -Man or its characters. I only own this plot.**

**Warnings: A Bit of Creepy OOC Kanda, A Good Amount of Seriousness, "A Close Encounter"**

**Notes: This is the "Clean" chapter and contains little to no bad language (The worst and only serious cuss word is the "B" word in the **_**Baka Omake!**_**). **

**/**

**Last Time:**

_Little did the two know, a photo—that fell when the Japanese boy slammed the door closed—would have changed the fateful occurrences they had just spurred into motion, but they were sleeping so cutely and so cozily that not a single, other person wished to tell them lest they wake them from their peaceful slumber together._

**/**

_**Geisha **_**Boy**

**Chapter 7: **_In the Duress of Family, Shopping, and A Close Encounter_

**/**

As the final bell rang, Kanda was just as happy as he had been for days. It was beginning to freak out Lavi and Lenalee, who had scooted their desks away for fear that they'd catch whatever their friend's illness was.

"...Yu-chan? Are you okay?" the redhead began carefully.

The black-haired boy turned, and his friends expected a glare filled with planned murders. What they got was far worse.

"Whatever do you mean, my bestest friend?" Kanda beamed.

After Lavi fainted from shock and was taken to his regular bed in the infirmary, Lenalee took the time to interrogate their Japanese friend who had apparently gone insane.

Slowly and with determination, she approached the boy and stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Spill it. NOW."

Looking cutely confused (which was creeping Lenalee out further), Kanda asked, "What?"

"What's going on? Why are you acting like a normal, non-homicidal teenager? It's unlike you."

"So, I'm not normal normally?"

"Yes."

"That's actually a bit insulting."

"See! Normal Kanda would insult me right back or something! What the _hell_ is up with you?"

"You want to know?"

Lenalee enthusiastically took a chair and sat down in front of him. "Yes!" she squealed, leaning in to hear.

Smile growing, he practically—yes, practically—sang, "Two words: Missing Moyashi."

"Um... what?" The pigtailed girl didn't understand at all. '_Missing "bean sprout"?_'

"That little brat hasn't shown up for a week. I thought 'she'* would never leave me alone!"

"Oh, wait. Are you talking about that one girl... Allen, I think?"

Che'ing, Kanda nodded, and his frown returned. "That kid is crazy as the Usagi, maybe worse. 'She' was a good sparring partner, though..."

"Oh?" Lenalee rested her elbows on his desk and supported her head on her palms. '_Interesting, Kanda complimenting someone..._' "Do you miss her?"

With no hesitation came the answer: "No."

"Ha, ha, um..." Her nervous laugh faded into awkwardness, but she quickly brightened up. "You're acting like a kindergartener, you know?"

Instead of a usual snap in return, the other teen just blinked, raising an eyebrow. He always did have more control and patience with her. "What do you mean?" he questioned with barely concealed curiosity for her answer.

"Well, like how a little boy will pick on the girl he likes because he wants her attention, but doesn't understand what he's feeling for her. I'm getting that sort of vibe from you and Alle—" She was cut off by the sound of Kanda's chair pushing back as he shot out of his seat and ran to the window.

After a moment, the Japanese boy whispered gravely, "Aside from the front gate, are there any other exits from the school campus?"

"Uh, I don't think so... why?" Lenalee got up to see what was out of the window.

"That plant is here... the Moyashi in the flesh... Tch. What a pain!" With that, he gathered his things and ran out the door.

The remaining girl finally saw the familiar silver mane in the courtyard and cracked a smile. Quickly, she grabbed her packed bag and followed after Kanda.

**/**

"Lavi! Let me go!" Allen managed to gasp out.

The older boy—who had escaped the infirmary when he saw Allen outside—pressed his cheek against the "girl's" as he crushingly squeezed the "girl" from behind. "But you're _so_ cute, Ally-chan!"

Struggling with immense effort, Allen eventually gave up and let himself be basically flung side to side in some form of a hug.

"Lavi! Let go of Allen right now!" A heaven-sent girl came to the musician's rescue. Lenalee was seriously an angel at that moment. Sparkles and all... wait that's just her obsessive brother, Komui, throwing glitter from the third floor window...

Freed, Allen embraced his savior, thanking her and fake-crying to further punish the rabbity boy, and when the geisha boy looked up, he was staring into two unforgettable, dark depths.

**/**

"Kanda... Long time no see. How've you been?"

The Japanese boy glared at the other, who was _still_ hugging Lenalee. "I was fine until I found out an idiotic plant just appeared."

Grinning innocently and pulling out of his savior's arms, Allen replied, "Oh, is it the season for weeds already?"

"Look in the mirror, Moyashi, and see for yourself," Kanda said with a scowl.

The newly-bruised Lavi and the sadistic Lenalee watched the subdued argument from the sidelines and discussed some things.

"So, do you think Allen has a nice ass, or is it just me?"

_*SMACK*_ "Lavi, I'm not a lesbian and-"

"Really? I always thought you were one."

_*SMACK*_ "That is not important right now, Lavi, because I'm as straight as a pencil, and anyways-"

"Pencils can bend and break, Lena Lady."

_*SMACK SMACK SMACK*_ "You're a real masochist, you know that?"

"Nope, you're just a sadist." Lavi raised his arms to defend himself. But the hit never came. Lowering his arms, he looked questioningly at Lenalee.

_*SMACK*_ "And you're rude, but the thing I wanted to talk about is... Hey, how long have you two been listening?"

**/**

"Hit him again," said the two in unison, but Allen added a "Please" to his.

Lenalee blinked and gave a little giggle before she smacked Lavi upside the head again, sending him into the grass. After that, the redhead decided it would be safer to play dead, so he just stayed still on the ground.

Continuing to smile, the girl walked closer to the two. "Allen, I see you're wearing that one dress from yesterday. It looks so cute on you!"

Being a guy, Kanda never really cared about fashion, so when Lenalee said something about the Moyashi's dress, he finally saw it.

It was burgundy with an addition of a black belt; it had thin straps, a modest neckline, and was belted in below the bust—which Allen didn't have—and the full skirt ended just shy of "her" knees. Sadly though—'_Where'd "sadly" come from?_' Kanda wondered—the musician wore a long-sleeved, black shirt underneath the dress with the normal, dark glove on "her" one hand.

Overall, it was—the raven-haired boy admitted stingily to himself—sort of cute.

**/**

"Kanda! You shouldn't smash in your face with a textbook! They belong to the school, and I don't want some poor kid finding out that its last owner killed himself with it!"

"Lenalee, let him do it. Maybe it'll put his brain back into place," Allen remarked with a grin as they watched Kanda beat himself for unknown reasons, but at the monochrome-haired boy's words, the Japanese teen stopped, glaring murderously. "Anyways, Lenalee, can you go shopping with me today? I have to pick out something for the preliminaries next week."

The pigtailed girl tapped her chin in thought and then said, "For your biwa competition, right? Oh, that'd be so fun to shop for! But... my brother wanted to have 'Sibling Fest' or something like that, so I can't." Suddenly, a devious smile appeared on her face. "But I'm _sure_ our dear samurai here could accompany you."

"What?" they replied, again in unison.

"Kanda's Japanese, so he should know more about kimonos and stuff than me," she reasoned as she started to escape through the front gate. "Well, have fun!" With inhuman speed, Lenalee left the two in the dust and alone.

Allen looked up at the taller teen. "So... will you help me out?"

"Whatever..."

**/**

Kanda was not surprised that he ended up with far more than he bargained for. '_Only shopping? Tch, biggest lie on the planet._'

First, the two had gone by Allen's run-down apartment in an... _unsavory_ part of town for the musician's purse—no, not a wallet, a pink, sparkly purse with cutesy animal key chains... and the kid still insists he's straight...

But even before that, on the way there, Kanda was repeatedly mauled by random women, and Allen spent half the time glued to the older male's side because, otherwise, men would try to flip his shirt or touch things they shouldn't, like his butt. Once they had safely made it to the place, it unluckily turned out that the boy's "guardian"—he just seemed like a pathetic drunk to Kanda—was using the bag as a pillow, while he slept off a hangover. So, somehow, Allen got the other to hold up Cross's head as he carefully took his purse and replace it with a normal pillow (Allen's original choice was frozen meat, but he thought that the meat was worth a lot more than Cross having a good nap).

Then, they were forced into helping Allen's elderly neighbor, Mother*, with a chore since her helper was off for the day, but, somehow, Kanda was forced to do everything, while Allen and the old woman chatted over tea.

Now, the Japanese teen was sitting in some cafe with the brat, apparently waiting for two people that the pale-haired boy forgot he was supposed to meet with today. The gushing and obviously gay owner of the small shop—who kept going on and on about how the brat was _so_ adorable—was definitely not helping the tick of anger that had rooted itself on Kanda's right eyebrow.

"Sorry, Mr. Irritable Samurai. They'll be here soon," Allen told him for the tenth time. "But, you already said you'd help me out, so you don't have much of a choice. Unless, you want Komui to kill you for defying Lenalee, that is."

"Since when were you and the woman so close, anyway?" Kanda asked as he looked out the window, appearing to be watching for the two people they were waiting for.

Allen blinked at the question, before giving a small smile. '_Is that jealousy I heard, Bakanda-dear? Too bad. I already told you I'm not gay._' One side of the boy's smile fell a bit, looking at Kanda's handsome features. '_... Right?_' He pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind and answered the older boy's question, "I was at the mall, and I ran into her, so we ended up shopping together. By the end of the day, I felt like I knew her since we were kids. I also met that crazy brother of hers when he came to pick her up."

The high schooler's expression turned pensive at that. "You went shopping for clothes with her, and she still thinks you're a girl?"

"Yeah. Is that surprising or something?"

"Don't women share changing rooms though?" A little tinge of pink appeared on Kanda's ears.

Raising a silver eyebrow, the younger male gave him a puzzled look. "Um, not all of them and not a lot of them... Kanda, where the hell did you hear that?"

"Who do you think?"

"Ah... your brother, 'Super Perv'?"

Before the long-haired boy could reply, a high-pitched voice squealed, "Allen! I didn't know we had another uncle and a Japanese one at that!"

The geisha boy turned toward the newcomer, but as he opened his mouth to greet them, another voice cut in. "Brat, are you insinuating that I'm this so-called 'Super Perv'?"

"It sure fits well enough.*"

Sighing, Allen stood and hugged the two. "Road, Tyki, it's been a while."

The tall man with slicked-back, dark curls patted the boy's head. "I see my nephew's still becoming more of a niece by the second," he remarked, grunting as his "niece" stabbed him in the foot with "her" heel.

"Well, I like it!" the spiky-haired, Lolita-wearing girl of the pair chimed in. Tightening her embrace on Allen—after pushing the one man out of the hug—she rubbed her face on her cousin's chest like a cat, her bluish-purple mane swishing in the air. "I only have a brother and boy cousins, so having Allen be a girl is just _so_ perfect for me!"

After the pale boy worked himself out of the prepubescent girl's clutches, he beamed, "Hey, guys. I have someone I'd like you to meet." Pointing at the antisocialite in their audience of one, he continued, "This is Kanda." Allen motioned at the girl and then the man. "Kanda, that's my cousin, Road, and that's my uncle, Tyki."

"What's up with their skin and eyes?" Kanda questioned rudely, noting their ash-colored skin and golden eyes.

"Did I mention he's a garden of daisies and roses?"

Road glared at the Japanese boy. "I think you're forgetting that the garden will soon be infested with caterpillars and locust that will eat it into oblivion."

Sighing, Tyki pinched his nose in annoyance. "Road, stop that. And Allen's boy toy—" Simultaneous shouts of "I'm not gay!" interrupted him momentarily. "Sure, whatever you say, Shounen* and 'friend'. Anyway, the grayish skin and gold eyes are from a rare disease called 'Noah'* that almost everyone in our family has, which is also why Allen has silver hair and eyes."

After that, they all sat down and ate. Road groaned about her cute-loving father, who sounded like a pedophile to Kanda, and rambled about her amazing older brother, Wisely, who apparently—and quite randomly—wore a turban. Wisely had a similar effect from the family disease as Allen, having silvery white hair as well. Tyki also groaned about Road's father, his older brother, who was just as pedophilic with him, and recounted the happenings at the family home, during which Kanda and Road had a glare-off.

"...and lastly, my father—your grandfather—declared that due to some business that he and some of the rest of the family is dealing with, only Road and I can see you compete," Tyki said.

"The Earl* decided that? Darn... David, Jasdero, and I were going to mess with Cross!" Allen pouted. Unexpectedly, his stuck-out bottom lip was poked.

"Don't pout at me. It's not my fault that the Earl's new Akuma cell phones aren't selling as well as predicted*. We all told him to stop at 'Level Three', but you know that fat guy will never stop." Tyki brought back his finger, wiping it on his napkin. "Also, everyone expects you to have a gay lover by the end of the contest."

"THEY EXPECT _WHAT_?"

Kanda had to—once again—admit that Moyashi's life sucked, A LOT. At least his own family didn't care that much about his sexuality... '_Wait... Isn't that something a guy who's not straight would say?_' Other, additional thoughts clouded in his mind as he glared at/watched the geisha boy, who was looking distressed at the man's words.

The boy's uncle smirked and explained, "It's a little family bet. Everyone insists you're gay, but the Earl _totally_ disagrees, so they started a bet."

"At least you're both on the Earl's side, right?" Allen asked hopefully.

The ash-skinned pair shared a look before turning back to their pale relative and smiling sweetly. "Hell no."

**/**

After Kanda enjoyed the show of Allen beating up his kin in public—amazingly still maintaining his female facade—the newly bruised duo took their leave, giving their little family member a piece of paper that said where they were staying. Kanda was relieved to find it was only four, thanking—yes, Kanda thanking something—whatever deity let him out of school earlier, but don't be confused. He wasn't happy because that meant more time with the Moyashi, of course not.

His conscious* decided to return at that thought and said, "_Liar! Everyone knows you love him! It's pretty obvious!_" The voice giggled and then turned serious. "_So get over yourself, Kanda._"

Irritated by the voice, the long-haired boy glared at the air in front of him and accidentally snapped back at his conscious out loud, "Who'd even like that kid! And why the hell do you sound like you should be that Usagi's?"

"_Who knows... punishment for that past life of yours? Drugs? ...Oh, by the way, you said that out__—_"

"Kanda? What'd you say?" Suddenly, a familiar and worried-looking face was just a few inches away from his face, causing the older boy to stumble back a bit in surprise.

Hastily hiding his embarrassment and surprise, Kanda retorted, "Baka Moyashi, first, you're annoying, and now, you hear voices?" His conscious laughed, saying something like, "_Hypocrite._"

Allen contemplated this a moment, shrugged, and faced back to the direction they had been going. "Hmm? Must have been my imagination then..."

**/**

At last, they had arrived at the mall. Kanda reached for the entrance's door, only to be stopped by a hand.

"Bakanda, did you _really_ think a decent kimono could just be bought at the _mall_?" Allen grimaced at the idea and then explained, "We are going to a specialty shop that's run by a friend of mine. So, behave, and come on. It's on the block over."

**/**

"Johnny!"

"Allen!"

Kanda gagged.

The two hugging, teary-eyed males gave the Japanese boy weak glares, but switched back to just conversing with each other because Allen apparently hadn't visited Johnny—owner of this clothing store (which was named "Innocence"); designer of Innocence's fashions; gay (?)*—for a long time, and they had to catch up.

Kanda gave up on the two (who were finally discussing the Moyashi's new kimono) and decided to look around. The store itself wasn't very large, but there were maybe _thousands_ of kimonos, and in the back, he could see a room stocked full with accessories known to be used by geisha. Though the small building was already filled to the brim with its merchandise, the high schooler even spotted a modest changing room area. However, it was obvious that this tiny business was also high-class, a few price tags declaring numbers with more than three zeros. Kanda made sure to not touch anything when he noticed. He might be a rich kid, but he was _not_ paying for something like this and taking it home to the weirdoes.

'_Marie would be fine, since-Thank God- he has a brain, but Daisya will ask if I stole it off a girl after sex, and Tiedoll would say, "What's sex?" because he's a stupid virgin._'

"_Hypocrite! You haven't even_ kissed _someone._"

'_Shut. The. Hell. Up. Now. Baka. Conscious._'

"_Whatever... by the way, Allen called you._"

'_What?'_

"KANDA! STOP SPACING OUT ALREADY, AND GET OVER HERE!" Allen yelled from the changing room. Grumbling, the Japanese teen reluctantly walked to the room. The boy inside had wrapped a solid blue kimono around him, only keeping it closed with a hand on the garment. Tightening his grip, he smiled at Kanda. "How's this color?"

"Could. Care. Less," the older boy answered, dropping into a simple, wooden chair. A pout formed on the musician's face.

"I'll try another then."

**/**

Allen had Kanda figured out. When the high schooler said, "Die," or some other threat on the boy's life, he didn't like it. When he said, "Kill me already," or something that involved his own death, he liked it. Allen also figured out Kanda's favorite color was midnight blue, but for Allen's kimono, he preferred lighter colors, like sky blue, lilac, or sage green.

Now, the geisha boy was browsing the racks for another kimono that would have Kanda sounding suicidal. Then, he found _it_. It was perfect and very pretty, but still refreshingly sweet and innocent. Anyone could wear it, but—Allen grinned—only he would have it.

He snatched it off the rack and raced past Kanda, so the other couldn't see it.

Suddenly, the front bell chimed, alerting everyone to a new shopper, but Allen was too busy changing to notice.

For the umpteenth time today, he removed his dress and training bra, pulling his arms through the sleeves of the kimono. He wrapped it around himself and walked out to show the other teen.

Blinking at the boy and then looking away, Kanda commented, "I'm seriously going to kill myself when I get home, and if you show me anything else, I'll kill you first."

'_He loves it!_' Allen smirked triumphantly, glancing out the changing room's entrance to try finding Johnny, so he could buy it. He swept his silvery gaze over the store, not spotting Johnny at all.

That's when he saw _him_.

The pale boy froze, his whole body numb. Slowly, he backed up toward his changing stall, Kanda giving him an under-disguised questioning look. Without any other thought, Allen dropped his hands from the kimono and tugged the older boy to him, sending them both stumbling into the stall.

When they landed on the floor with Kanda on top of Allen, the younger male cursed loudly as his back roughly hit the floor before he used his feet to close the tiny room's door.

Silence dominated the air for a few moments until the boy on top used his arms to push himself off the Brit, glaring down at him.

"What the f—" A hand had covered Kanda's mouth.

"Be quiet! I don't want him to hear us!" Allen whisper-yelled, removing his hand.

The raven-haired boy che'd in annoyance, but complied and lowered his voice. "Why the hell do I have to be here, too?"

The boy was pretty bare without his kimono wrapped around—a fact that Kanda would later tell himself he never noticed—so the embarrassed red coloring his cheeks perfectly contrasted with his pale-skinned face and chest. Beyond his obvious embarrassment, he looked like he was verging on tears and anger at the same time. "That bloke... he's worse than you." Kanda narrowed his eyes at Allen, who kept talking, "If you mix you, Lavi, and Tyki together and add a little pure evil, you have him."

The Japanese boy scoffed, "I'm _sure_. Who's this guy anyway?"

Still lying on his back, the boy let a deep breath go. "He's another Geisha Boy in the gagaku biwa competition like me. He goes by Alma... Alma Karma."

**/**

****Baka Omake!****

**/**

"Moyashi... did you say 'Geisha Boy'?" Kanda asked, remembering he had mentally called Allen that a few times since they met.

The other nodded. "Yes. Any boy who sneaks into the biwa competition dressed as a girl is called that."

"How many can there really be that they had to name them?"

"Last year, a third of the participants were guys, so... yeah. The security group came up with it when they started the 'Black Order', which strives to make the whole thing all-girl."

"I see..."

"Yep..."

"So, are we just going to stay in a suggestive position until 13-baka-sensei updates?"

"I guess..."

"Bitch."

"Agreed."

From the sky came a voice. "Shut up already. I already had a bad mood when I wrote this, so I DO NOT need your sass."

Kanda looked up. "Retard from the sky?*"

**/**

**TBC...**

*"'she'" - Kanda adds the quote marks mentally.

*"Mother" - If you don't know her, she's from the anime.

*"'Super Perv'" joke - It is slightly confusing, but kudos to you if you figure it out. :)

*"Shounen" - Tyki called Allen this a lot in the manga/anime. It means "boy".

*'... a rare disease called 'Noah'..." - I'm creative like that. "Noah" is now an extremely rare genetic disorder that causes unusual skin pigmentation, eye coloring, and hair coloring. The Earl adopted his children specifically because they each had Noah.

*"The Earl" - In this fic, the Earl is referred to as the Earl, but his real name is Adam Earl. None of his adopted children (except Allen's late uncle, Neah) wanted to take the last name "Earl", so they kept their own names.

* "It's not my fault that the Earl's new Akuma cell phones aren't selling as well as predicted." - Yes. In my fic, our dear Earl is a cell phone designer and developer. The Akuma cell phones are extremely popular, but the Akuma Level Four is completely voice-controlled and specifies for its environment, and many consumers dislike that. :)

*Kanda's Conscious - See Chapter 5. Conscious is a sort of OC, I guess, and has a personality that merges Kanda with Lavi and a little smidge of Lenalee.

* "gay (?)" - Johnny in the manga/anime has always had that vibe for me...

*"Retard from the sky?" - I'm pretty sure in the manga/anime, Kanda once says, "Moyashi from the sky?"

**In my opinion, this may be the longest and worst chapter in this fic (though it did have the beginnings of serious plot development!). I was originally looking forward to writing it, but as I said in the Baka Omake!, I was not in a good mood when I wrote this. I need to read mildly fluffy Yullen fanfics to be able to write this story well, but lately, fanfic writers haven't been writing as much, so I'm fluff-less. :(**

**With the Baka Omake!, this is ENTIRELY separate from the events of the story. I thought I should fill you in a bit, since the events of the next chapter don't really allow for the explanation, and since I would've forgotten to otherwise. And the "Black Order"? I'm going to **_**enjoy**_** writing about them... 3:)**

**Next Chapter Super-Mini-Preview!****:**

_"Alma Karma? That sounds like a girl's name."_

_"You're the one with the long hair, Yu..."_

**(I know. I know. I just totally **_**ruined**_** it for you.)**

**Till Next Time, 13**

**/**

_**POSTSCRIPT**_**: Here is the list of the reasons-**

**1. Lack of time to use computer/internet.**

**2. Parents not leaving me alone.**

**3. Finals/Homework.**

**4. Modeling (I'm seriously not joking, but it surprises even me...).**

**5. Life.**

**/**

**Next Chapter (February)****: **_In a Sea..._


	8. Chapter 8: In a Sea

**Okay, so I did it! I published it during February! (Well, according to my time at least. It may be March somewhere else, but I'm not good with figuring stuff like that out! :P) I meant to publish this a week or two ago, but then...**

***RANT START*(I recommend skipping it)**

**... I found out I have to represent my school at this big contest thing ALL BY MYSELF! I have to write, narrate, and make a 10-minute documentary in TWO DAYS! SO UNFAIR! And I'm being forced into a club as their youngest member! And then I have a volunteer event that is TWELVE HOURS LONG at the end of the week!**

***RANT END***

**I love you, reviewers! (Not in the creepy way, of course!) Your reviews make my day, every day! I look at my story and go, "Wow, 108 reviews for lousily updated story..." When I read your reviews, I'm really happy and get really optimistic about my story! Please continue your support with your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or its characters. I only own this plot. However, Hoshino-sensei may lose DGM, if Yu-pon doesn't come back soon... *evil smile***

**Warnings: Language (Sorry... I know I use them a lot, but they just seem to flow with short-tempered Yu-pon), Alma, Seriousness, Suggestive Content, Johnny with a Bat (0.o)**

**Notes: Enjoy this funny-to-serious-to-OMFGWTF chapter, and review please!**

**"**_**...**_**": Line Break that tells you that the memory is continued in the next section**

**/**

**Last Time:**

_The Japanese boy scoffed, "I'm sure. Who's this guy anyway?"_

_Still lying on his back, the boy let a deep breath go. "He's another Geisha Boy in the gagaku biwa competition like me. He goes by Alma... Alma Karma."_

**/**

_**Geisha **_**Boy**

**Chapter 8: **_In a Sea of Memories_

**/**

"Alma?" Kanda began slowly, giving Allen an unreadable look.

The boy blinked. "Do you know him?"

Raising himself off the musician, the Japanese teen scoffed and nodded before resting his head back on the door.

"Who could forget a crybaby like that?"

**/**

_Nine Years Ago (Beginning of Summer)..._

Kanda clicked the volume button, to further enjoy the television program. It was funny to think the little gazelle thought it could actually escape the hungry lion*, but just when the lion was pouncing for the kill, the screen went black and a series of thuds could be heard from the roof.

Trying to keep his composure, the nine-year-old started taking deep breaths. Kanda then walked around the TV and pulled the plug from the outlet. After a moment, he pushed it back in.

Nothing happened.

"I FUCKING HATE FAMILY VACATIONS!"

Kanda was _not_ a happy camper.

He never wanted to go on these random summer-long vacations to places that were so idiotic to him. The Pacific? He almost got eaten by a shark, when Tiedoll told him to go enjoy the water and then pushed him in. Mount Everest? They left Kanda with Marie (Remember, he's _blind_), who together got lost and separated from the group, and they had to spend weeks in a nonstop blizzard with little food. He ended up hunting animals with Mugen, until the rescue team arrived. (That vacation is his favorite.) Antarctica? It's just a mound of ice that's really big. The Tiedoll family returned home after four days, and there, in the safety and comfort of their own home, Tiedoll gave him lead poisoning from cooking with paint-covered hands.

This time, Tiedoll chose a ski resort near home. Now remember. Kanda is being forced to spend his whole _summer_ at a _ski resort_. Seriously, was Tiedoll even a bit intelligent?

So, to avoid the inevitable torture of "family time", he told the idiots he was sick. They all wished him well and headed out, leaving him with the television and its gory animal shows.

Now, that escape was gone.

"Damn!" the potty-mouthed boy said in irritation, heading toward the balcony. He wanted to see if the satellite had fallen off completely. Maybe his oasis could be returned to him.

Pulling open the door, he walked out on the questionably sturdy balcony and toward the railing.

But the sky had other plans for him.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kanda heard the scream before the mass fell on him.

His head throbbing at its impact with the floor, the boy snapped curse after curse at the person on top of him, but to sum it up, he said: "I'll frikin' kill you if you don't move your ass!"

Immediately, the other—a kid with a choppy, black mop for hair—rolled off and burst into waterfalls. Snot, tears, sobs—the whole package—the kid had it all.

'_How freaking perfect. Now, I have to deal with him. My oasis just died like the gazelle probably did._' The Japanese boy grew more and more irritated at the crybaby. The brat might look like he was the same age as Kanda, but the crying made him more like a five-year-old.

Surprisingly, Kanda simply let the kid cry—even though his fingers constantly twitched toward Mugen.

After about ten or so minutes, the brat stopped as if just realizing there was someone else there. He looked up at the obviously angry boy with teary, red eyes, and then he said, "Hi."

'_Hi? Hi. HI. HI! That's all he has to say after just about crushing me into the floor? Wood decking is not an effing cushion you know!_' Kanda glared, a black aura growing around him.

But the kid was oblivious to the danger his life was currently in. "What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" the Japanese boy spat.

"Because I'm the only one who can fix the TV and clearly you are missing out on your favorite show or something. You wouldn't have come out on the balcony to look, if it wasn't important to you."

'_He's smarter than he looks..._' Kanda noted to himself, before scoffing, "Like you can fix it."

"I always do the repairs and maintenance for this place during the summer with my older sister. Actually, I was about to check the satellite when I fell... So anyway, what's your name?"

Seeing that he had lost this fight, Kanda replied grumblingly, "Che. It's Kanda Yu."

"Kanda Yu?" the brat repeated, thinking about something. Soon, he nodded at his thoughts and said, "Japanese, I think. That's cool. I'm Alma Karma."

"Alma Karma? That sounds like a girl's name," Kanda smirked—completely ignoring the fact that his own name could be considered a girl's*.

Alma pouted and reached for a lock of the other boy's hair, yanking it a little and causing Kanda to wince. "You're the one with the long hair, Yu..."

"Don't call me 'Yu'!" the Japanese boy hissed out, rescuing his hair from the brat's grip.

Another pout appeared. "Why's that?"

"WE MET LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES AGO, BAKA!"

Realization eased onto Alma's face. He nodded apologetically, "Yeah... That was kind of rude of me now that I think about it..."

"Damn right."

A loud sniff echoed through the room. Kanda was doing all he could not to kill the kid and stain the floor.

"Sorry..." Alma sobbed.

He. Could. _NOT_. Take. It. _Anymore_.

"Please, forgive my—"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU NAKIMUSHI*! YOUR SOBS ARE SO FREAKING ANNOYING!"

_**...**_

Regardless of their less-than-friendly meeting, the two slowly began to forge something so close to friendship that it almost made Kanda seriously ill.

Alma turned out to be an orphan whose older sister saved him from foster care when she was old enough to adopt him. She worked full-time at the resort and was even given a room that she and her little brother could call their permanent residence.

"She's really pretty! You should meet her sometime!" Alma once exclaimed during one of his ramblings to Kanda, who only half-listened to him.

Luckily, the Japanese boy heard it and answered immediately, "No."

"Why's that?"

"Girls are crazy." Kanda shivered at the mental image of Lenalee that came to mind. "I don't want to deal with it."

Alma blinked and asked, "Eh? So, you've never liked a girl?"

"No?" the longer-haired boy said uncertainly. '_Where's the brat going with this?_'

Twiddling with his fingers, the kid slowly questioned, "So, have you liked another guy?"

Kanda paused. "...What?" Then, he realized what Alma had asked. "Wait, did you just ask if-"

"Yep!"

Pausing a bit longer than he should have, the usually fiery boy coughed awkwardly and mumbled, "'Course not."

With a scheming grin, the brat remarked, "Oh? I don't believe you..."

"Too bad. I'm telling the truth."

Inching closer, Alma started, "Well, I have a crush on a guy. Do you know who?"

"No..." Kanda scooted backward. '_He likes... a guy? Who?_'*

Their noses were almost touching now. Alma blushed a little and began, "Well, I like—"

"KANDA! POPS JUST TRIPPED MARIE INTO A GIANT BEEHIVE! AND SINCE MARIE'S ALLERGIC, WE HAVE TO LEAVE TO TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY! LET'S GO!" Daisya grabbed his slightly confused, adoptive brother by the arm and led him away to the car without letting Alma finish what he was saying. As Kanda listened to Marie hyperventilating, he wondered what the kid was going to say.

**/**

"After that, I lost all contact with him, and then Tiedoll found out that Alma's sister had died in an accident shortly after we left at the end of summer, and the brat was sent back into the foster care system. I had no idea he was even still around here." Kanda finished.

Allen bit his lip_._"Doesn't sound like the Alma Karma I know... Kanda, there's no way that _that person_ is the same person you're talking about..."

"Do you really think 'Alma Karma' is a popular name or something?" the older boy asked, looking at Allen as if the musician was a complete imbecile.

Allen chewed his bottom lip in frustration, "Then, he's changed into a real a-hole."

**/**

_Nine Years Ago (End of Summer)..._

Allen hated performing. Oh, how he loathed the adults how came up to him and pinched his cheeks. But as the funeral home manager's son, the six-year-old dealt with it with his head held high. His uncle was the usual pianist for funerals that had requested music, but Uncle Neah was sick again and in the hospital. So, seeing as Allen was pretty talented on the piano, his father asked him to help out as a replacement, so they could save the little money they had.

'_At least, I like the piano..._' the boy noted, while he placed his sheet music and prepared. Today's funeral service was for this pretty lady who wasn't as old-looking as Uncle Neah or Papa Mana. It seemed like she was just taking a nap, but she was even paler than Allen, so he knew she'd died. According to Mana, she was working in a basement, when suddenly, a pipe opened up, and some type of gas killed her. Sadly, the boy soon learned that she had no parents, and now her little brother was all alone. He himself was an orphan until Mana had taken him in, so he sort of sympathized with the boy.

Serious and precise, Allen flawlessly played for the whole service. He then left to eat lunch with Mana when the coffin was being buried. Returning, he stumbled upon an empty service, only the deceased lady's brother remained. Cautiously, the first-grader walked up and stood next to the older boy who was staring down at the new grave.

In the most mature voice he could muster, Allen remarked, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Shut it."

The younger boy turned toward the other with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

The black-haired boy gave him a harsh glare and a look of disgust. "I don't need pity from a bed-wetter like you."

"W-what but I—"

"Go the fuck away, shorty. Hell, go jump off a frikin' cliff for all I care. Just eff off."

The cuss words and malice in the boy's voice forced little Allen into tears, which then caused Allen to run away in hurt and embarrassment. The other didn't seem to care, returning to his previous staring.

Later that night, the young pianist discovered that the boy's name was Alma Karma, and he hoped that he never met Alma again...

**/**

"But that dream never came through, and I met him once more at the biwa competition last year. Apparently, his foster parents won't pay for college, so winning it would get him into college. However, that doesn't mean he plays fair. Alma's broken at least twenty other competitors' instruments, and he has offered tons of sexual favors to other geisha boys to get them to quit the competition.*" Allen shivered at the last part.

A moment of silence took place before the rude and violent Kanda punched the door next to the other boy's head. "Who the hell are you talking about?"

Slightly angered by that punch, Allen retorted, "Alma Karma, of course!"

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not!

Kanda attempted some deep breaths to calm himself. "That's not Alma, not the Alma I know..."

"Well, that's the Alma I know. People change, you know." Allen shifted his face to the side so he could spare himself from the Japanese boy's poisonous gaze. Obviously, the long-haired boy was hurt and angry. Who wouldn't be, when their old friend had become someone unrecognizable? "Everyone changes, Kanda."

"Like you, Princess Drag*?"

It stung it really did, Kanda's words. "You're horrid... even though you already know why. You're so... Bakanda!" Allen shot up and pushed through the door without looking back, slamming the door shut again.

Suddenly, he hit something.

"Oh, look here. It seems a half-dressed Shorty has the gale to touch me, hit me."

'_No, no, no!_' Allen trembled.

"Afraid, Shorty? Or excited? I could never tell with you."

'_Don't look. Don't look!_'

Sickeningly familiar hands harshly grabbed his upper arms. "We were having so much fun that time, too. Is that why you quit the competition last year?"

"It... I..." He felt weak and ill at the other's touch.

"I can't hear you. I want to hear what that ugly voice of yours is saying."

"Alma—"

"GET OUT OF MY STORE!"

Allen sent a shaky glance over his shoulder and saw a red-faced Johnny standing with a bat.

"DON'T YOU DARE MESS WITH MY CUSTOMERS—NO— MY FRIENDS! GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY OR LET THE CORONER DO IT!"

Alma gave a scary face, but still dropped the boy and left with a "See you soon, Shorty". After the door closed, Allen collapsed, and Johnny was there to catch him. As he began partially dragging Allen up the backroom stairs to his apartment to let him stay the night, he tried to soothe the frozen boy from his fears, but he knew that was something he couldn't do for him.

**/**

****Ichidaiji Omake!****

Mana was very happy to be with his "son", Allen, and his older brother, Neah. He and Allen used to be top circus performers, while Neah composed songs for musicians and for the Grandfather Earl's* advertising company's jingles*. Then, due to Neah's deteriorating health, he and Allen left the circus to live with Neah and help him. So, Mana started working at the funeral home next door, worked his way up, and even got Neah the less stressful job of funeral pianist.

Yes, Mana was happy. He came home every day at seven to the sound of a smiling Allen learning piano from a chuckling Neah. It was bliss.

But nothing can be perfect forever, isn't that right?

**/**

**TBC...**

*See Chapter 4

*Yu is generally a girls' name...

*"Nakimushi" means crybaby

*Yu-pon's dense...

*Sorry, Alma fans...

*"Princess Drag"- I have no hate for cross-dressers. I'm sorry if this offends someone, but Kanda's point _was_ to hurt Allen.

*"Grandfather Earl's"- Mana, though technically the Earl's once-removed adoptive son, calls him "Grandfather Earl" for some reason...

*"Grandfather Earl's advertising company's jingles"- Prior to his cell phone business, our dear Earl was the owner of a leading advertising company, which was known for its original jingles.

**In my opinion, this may be the chapter that I'll eventually thank myself for. I'm sorry it was pretty serious, but this story wasn't meant to have as much humor as it does. XP (It's kinda short, too...)**

**So, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED BETWEEN ALLEN AND ALMA? Haha, all in good time, all in good time.**

**BTW: Johnny and Allen are best friends. It's not unusual that Allen is sleeping over. Also, I'm sorry that there was no Yullen, especially with Allen's kimono open and everything...**

**Some of you may have noticed that Baka Omake! was missing this time. Instead, I had Ichidaiji Omake! (The Serious Affair Bonus!), which is just a special, little back-story on the funeral memory from Allen. (Don't worry! Baka Omake! will be back in the next chapter probably!)**

**Next Chapter****: Johnny and Kanda, Allen and Lavi, Stalking Buddies, and General Eye-Opening**

**Till Next Time, 13**

**/**

**Next Chapter (March)****: **_In the Snow..._


	9. Chapter 9: In the Snow

**Wow. I finished this earlier than I thought (2 weeks ago)... It's longer, too... But then, there was that "Error Type 2" thing, and I got sick... Anyway! Onto my thanks!**

**Thank you so much! Your reviews mean so much to me. Don't go thinking, '**_**She just says this every time.**_**' I sincerely care about each and every review, and with all the troubles I'm currently facing, they make me happy and make me smile (to which my classmates stare, since I don't smile too often...). So, please continue reviewing!**

**In light of the tragedy facing Japan, I hope after you read this sentence you will take a moment of silence to pray for those whom are missing and to honor those whom have been lost.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I own this plot. Characters? Not so much. D. Gray-man belongs to Hoshino-sensei, whom I hope is okay during the chaos facing Japan.**

**Warnings: Language (F-word included, but I don't use it 4 times in a row or something), Fo, Stalking, Kanda Marshmallows (? !), Laven (One-sided... or not?), Suggestive Content, Revelations, General Seriousness**

**Notes: Enjoy and ****REVIEW**** please!**

**"**_**...**_**": Line Break that tells you that the memory is continued in the next section**

**/**

**Last Time:**

_Alma gave a scary face, but still dropped the boy and left with a "See you soon, Shorty". After the door closed, Allen collapsed, and Johnny was there to catch him. As he began partially dragging Allen up the backroom stairs to his apartment to let him stay the night, he tried to soothe the frozen boy from his fears, but he knew that was something he couldn't do for him._

**/**

_**Geisha **_**Boy**

**Chapter 9: **_In the Snow of Year-Old Tears and Revelations_

**/**

Johnny sighed as he pulled a blanket over Allen who had eventually fainted from the whole ordeal and was now snoring lightly.

But the store owner knew there was something—someone—else that needed to be dealt with at the moment.

He returned to the shop and quickly flipped the sign in the door to "Closed", before approaching the changing room's entrance. Seeing the door untouched from its last position, Johnny wrung his hand together and leaned beside the changing room's slightly ajar door.

Clearing his throat, he began, "You still there, aren't you?" There was no answer, but he continued, "Allen fainted, but he's sleeping now, so don't worry about it."

Was that a sigh of relief he heard?

Johnny gazed at the door, as if _that person_ was going to come in again.

"Did Allen hide in there with you when Alma arrived? You guys must have fought or something, since Allen ran out so fast... You probably feel like shit now, after watching that. Didn't think someone could do that to him, did you?"

Johnny heard nothing, but with a moment of thought, went on.

"Neither did I, but last year, he ran in here at three in the morning with his left arm wrapped with a towel covered in blood. With that guardian of his, he couldn't go to the hospital because the police would be called in, and Cross isn't really a law-abiding citizen... Anyway, Allen runs in with his arm covered in blood, and after looking at it, I could see that it was a burn that was really deep and that a cross had been embedded deep into the back of his hand. I was a Pre-Med student before I went into Fashion Design, so I did what I could, but it still didn't heal right."

Taking a breath, Johnny let himself slide down the wall before pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin out top.

"But that wasn't the problem obviously. '_Who did it? Who _could_ do this?_' was all I could think of while Allen cried. That's right. Allen _cried_. He cried for hours, until exhaustion got the better of him. I only found out who did it because Allen had nightmares that night."

The shop owner tightened his grip around his folded legs.

"'Alma'. 'Alma, please stop'. 'Don't!' I had to put my headphones in on high. He screamed the name over and over again. I have no idea what happened, but I don't think it was one of those things that you can tell your friends about so easily."

The silence in reply almost echoed through the store, but Johnny could sense the person beyond the door, and he pressed his face into his kneecaps. Then, his muffled voice sounded once more.

"I had no idea who this 'Alma' person was until I called that one lady, Anita, the next morning. Apparently, Allen was in the Final Three in the biwa competition and was posed to win the whole thing, but when I told her about his arm, she told me the next day was the last stage of the competition. There was no way Allen could compete, win, and still have function in his arm, so while he was still asleep, Anita went to the panel of judges and forfeited. Then, she came by with a girl named Fo and a guy named Bak, and that's when I found out who Alma was..."

**...**

_"Stupid idiot! Weakling! What a waste of space!"_

_Fo, a girl with burnt orange hair and a pretty revealing outfit, looked absolutely pissed and continued to scream at the poor boy, who was sleeping on the bed, while Bak, an older boy with tanned skin and blond hair that contrasted with his Asian features, warily held her back from attacking and scolded her for trying to hurt injured people._

_The fearful Johnny nudged Anita. "Who is this psycho?"_

_Keeping her sad gaze toward her mentee, the woman smiled weakly. "That's Fo, one of Allen's competitors. She's not as bad as she seems, just prefers tough love to compassion, you know? Allen and her are actually pretty close, even after she found out he was a guy."_

_Johnny looked over to the struggling Bak and stuck his index finger toward him. "So, that's the third competitor in the Final Three? He's a Geisha Boy, too?"_

_"Actually__—__"_

_"Pfft! Bak with that much talent? That's a good one!" Fo suddenly appeared before them, dragging an unconscious Bak by his collar. "Nope, Number 3's a creeper. Offered me sex and stuff to forfeit, since he couldn't unlock my locker to break my instrument like everyone else's. Everyone except Allen's, that is. We both share a locker, so both of our instruments didn't get busted, but..." Her fierce eyes had a slight tenderness to them as they looked back toward the out-cold boy. "It doesn't matter now since he can't even play."_

_Then, as if a light switch was flicked on, Johnny fit everything together. Everything clicked perfectly into place. Carefully and still uncertain, the designer said, "Is his name Alma?"_

_All three (including Bak, who had just regained consciousness) stared at him with large eyes, and Anita spoke first. "How did you know that?"_

_He wasn't sure if it was okay to tell them, but he couldn't keep this a secret. He had to tell, for Allen's sake. "That was the name Allen said while he was having nightmares last night."_

_A good amount of time passed before Fo threw a punch into the wall, breaking through the drywall._

_"I'll skin him. I'm going to kill him, stab him through the heart, skin him, and donate what remains to the shark tank at the zoo."_

_Somehow released from Fo's grip, Bak cleared his throat. "As your family's butler*, I would have to advise against it. As Allen's friend... I'll buy the weapon and contact the zoo about the food donation."_

_Gaping, Johnny turned to his last hope. "Anita! Tell them how Allen would say that murder is not the right way to go about this!"_

_Pondering something, the woman simply remarked, "My alligator skin purse _is_ in need of a replacement..."_

**...**

"... Luckily, I convinced them that Allen wouldn't want his friends to kill for him, so we attempted to find another solution, but since Cross's reputation ruled out getting Alma arrested, the only thing we could do was make sure Fo won and Alma lost. We could have told the judges that Alma was a guy and not a girl, but then he would have told them about Allen, too. Allen was out for a week, so, the next day, I slipped out of nursing duties for a bit and happily watched Fo beat Alma fair and square. I memorized Alma's face while I was at it, so I knew who caused Allen so much pain." Suddenly, Johnny jumped to his feet. "Well, I'll let you go now, but please apologize to Allen. I haven't seen him as happy as that with someone else in a long time. You know his secret, and you don't mind and are still his friend. Maybe you could become more than that to him, but I'm not too good with that stuff, so you'll have to figure that stuff out on your own."

He walked to the register and flicked the lights before tossing a key toward the changing room, saying, "Make sure to lock the front door after yourself, and return the key when you can."

Johnny began to walk up the back stairs, but paused as he heard quiet movement, a jingle of the key, and then the slam of the front door. "Like a cat, yet not like a cat. Allen sure picked himself a feisty feline."

**/**

_A Week Later..._

"Lavi! What should I do?" Allen dramatically collapsed on the table they were sitting at in the coffee shop, ignoring the wayward stares he got.

Completely aware of the looks, but like Allen, not caring about it, Lavi chuckled. "Yu-chan and you are having a lovers' spat?"

The musician gave him a murderous look, but a blush still formed.

"Fine, an argument. What's it about?"

Paling, Allen answered cryptically, "A difference in opinion."

Lavi leaned forward, egging him on. "Opinion about _what_? Favorite movies? Music?"

"A person..."

Raking a hand through his surprisingly not-held-up hair, the redhead smirked. "So, it's about the green monster?"

"The green monster?"

"The green monster is a way of saying jealousy."

Allen dropped his jaw, which made a bang noise that attracted even more looks. "Jealous? Kanda can have that twat for all I care... No, that weasel doesn't even _deserve_ Mr. Stick-Up-My-Ass. Even Hell needs to make a special section for him, so he doesn't set all the demons free 'by accident'."

Lavi leaned back till he teetered on his chair's back legs. "Okay... I'm guessing the full details of the argument won't be disclosed then."

"Yep."

Pouting a bit, the older boy sighed, "Okay. Then, what can a guy like me help a pretty mademoiselle* with?"

**/**

Kanda Yu, if asked, would say he was obviously _NOT_ stalking certain plant species named Allen Walker. He was _NOT_ "hiding" behind a wall. It was easy to see that he was just enjoying a cup of black coffee in a coffee shop he's never been to at a table where he could—coincidentally—see the Moyashi and the Usagi behind a wall if he looked around it, but they couldn't see him as easily. If you asked about his outfit, he would tell you that he liked trench coats and liked wearing a scarf, a hat, and sunglasses indoors. Some habits die hard, right?

With his head looking around the wall, he felt a smaller person jump on him, placing their head on top of his. Kanda quickly stopped his onslaught of curses by biting his tongue.

The person hugged him around the neck and asked in a sweetly innocent voice, "Hey, _Kanda_, why are you stalking my doll?"

Then, the weight on Kanda's head grew, as if someone placed another head on top. "Road, don't treat your family like toys. Allen is not some doll from your dollhouse."

"But, _Tyki_—"

"No, don't 'But, _Tyki_' me."

By this time, Kanda was wishing that he had brought his beloved Mugen with him. "Both of you shut the _fuck_ up and get off."

Unstacking their heads, the three retreated behind the wall. Road and Tyki stole two seats from occupied tables (Road knocked a woman to the floor in the process) and sat across from Kanda. For dramatic effect, the girl grabbed the dangling light fixture and pointed it at the high schooler who was thankfully still wearing his sunglasses.

Like a police interrogator, she questioned, "Kanda Yu, why were you stalking a certain Allen Walker?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, the "suspect" simply replied, "Che. I'm not 'stalking'."

Tyki, who was trying to wave over a waitress to order, cut in, "So, watching someone who doesn't know you're there _isn't_ stalking? I suppose I have to call up those morons who wrote the dictionary then."

"Shut it. 'Stalking' insinuates I follow him, too. But, I don't."

Road beamed mischievously. "Oh, is that _so_, _Kanda_?"

Shifting in his seat, Kanda glared. "Yes. Anything else, Miss Elongate-_Every_-Word-You-Say?"

"I was _just_ wondering _why_ you were outside his apartment, if you're not _stalking_ him."

Tyki coughed to hide his laugh, knowing Kanda was done for and seeing the tell-tale reddening on the tips of his ears that on lesser men would be called a blush.

Chewing out his words carefully, the boy shot back, "If I _had_ been there—which I wasn't—would you even have proof of it?"

Taking a hot chocolate from the table over (and from the woman she had previously knocked to the floor) and sipping it, the Lolita-wearing girl smirked, "Yep."

"What's your fucking proof then?"

"Tyki and I saw you, since we were stalking him, too!" She smiled ear-to-ear, as if she _hadn't_ just admitted to stalking her own cousin with their uncle as an accessory to the crime. "We're like 'Stalking Buddies'!"

"Road, why don't you tell him _why_ we are stalking the Shounen _before_ you start a club for Allen stalkers, alright?"

A pout curved her lips into a frown, but she agreed. "Fine, but after... Kanda must tell his reason."

'_Why do I keep getting involved with Moyashi's life?_'

"_'Cause deep, deep, deep, DEEP down you know you two are a match made by some higher power._"

'_... Shut the hell up, Conscience... _'*

"Whatever. Just say your spiel, so I can continue not-stalking Moyashi."

Dropping the now finished mug onto its original table, Road sent a sidelong glance at Tyki, who shrugged back to her. "...'Kay. Well, you see, last year, Allen got all hurt and stuff during the competition, but we never knew why, so now, we're just watching his back, you know? ... Yep! That's it! Now, what's got you in a stalking mood?"

"Moyashi's fault," Kanda supplied.

Tyki finally ordered a cup of coffee for himself, so he returned to the conversation. "How so?"

"This morning, I had something to say to him, but then that Baka Usagi showed up," the long-haired boy grumbled. "Now, I have to follow the two idiots, until the Usagi leaves, so I can say the shit I need to."

The younger girl perked up. "_So_, what did you have to _say_?"

"None of your fucking business, shrimp."

The oldest of the group patted the girl's head in a scolding manner. "Now, now, Road. If he wants to hide his proposal to the Shounen, it's in his right to do so."

Slamming his hands on the table, he shouted, "Fine! I was going to fucking apologize!"

The two hung their heads, mumbling "Damn, that's all?" under their breaths.

"Yeah, _Baka_... that's all."

**/**

Lenalee Lee chose a bad day to get some coffee for her brother. Her favorite coffee shop proved to be filled with the weirdest things.

Allen and Lavi were together (their faces were _pretty_ close, she noted), looking like they were on a date. While that tragedy was happening, she noticed Kanda conversing with the oddest people, a gray-skinned, pre-teenage girl and an equally gray-toned, young man in his twenty's.

'_What. The. _Hell_. Is. Going. On._' Lenalee's gaze swiveled from the assumed "couple" to the weird group talking in low voices.

Shaking her head quickly, she quickly bought what she came for and left without being noticed.

**/**

Allen blinked. "Seriously? That's it?"

Nodding, Lavi smiled, but it was a sweet smile, instead of the usual, mischievous one. "Kanda is like a chocolate-covered marshmallow, hard on the outside and soft on the inside, but you have to bite him to see. Allen, you can stand up to him and be on the same level with him, and I've seen how his marshmallowy insides start to show around you. So, I think that if you two are fighting, your relationship'll just go back to normal without the drama of getting that prick to apologize. His tongue will always be poisonous, and you just have to deal with that, but you have to remember that he has a heart beyond the light-years of cruelty."

"Lavi, that is probably the most profound thing I've ever heard you say."

"I know, right? I kind of feel like washing my tongue with antibacterial soap!" The older teen once again approached Allen's face, a bit closer than before with their lips centimeters apart, but the geisha boy didn't flinch away. Taking the chance, Lavi whispered, "Well, now that I know you aren't going out with Yu-chan..." He reached a hand below the table and brushed Allen's jean-covered knee, but still the other didn't reject him. "How about we go somewhere less-crowded?"

Lavi Bookmen was a flirt through and through, a good one at that, but he never expected that Allen would...

**/**

"Kanda! Kanda! Look! Look! That 'Usami'* guy is feeling Allen up!" Road whisper-shouted.

Kanda, who had turned back for only moment to take a swig of his black coffee, peeked around the corner with the girl and Tyki, but then he froze up. His mind went blank, and he couldn't call a single thought to his mind. Conscience began to worry and made snarky comment, but Kanda didn't respond at all. Tyki and Road remained unaware of the situation because they too were carefully watching the "Usami" guy closing in for a kiss—probably a kiss—and they could clearly see that hand on the white-haired boy's knee—no, wait, it's on the thigh now!

The long-haired boy was speechless, watching it all. Kanda could admit it was not the first time he had seen Lavi flirting with a girl with a little "petting"—as Lavi calls it. He could easily say that every time he saw it, it disgusted him, but this time, as he watched the Usagi's hand slide up the Moyashi's leg and their faces get closer, he felt really... pissed off.

When his brain began to function again, plans for murdering a certain Lavi Bookmen swarmed together in his mind. Kanda was baffled by it. Sure, he _has_ wanted to murder the Usagi before (sometimes on a daily basis), but never were the plans as brutal as what he thought up. He just couldn't understand what made him so mad. If it wasn't the public promiscuity, then what?

Then suddenly... _that_ happened.

**/**

Allen Walker chuckled evilly in his mind.

'_This is going to be fun._'

**/**

Lavi felt it first. The sudden, soft touch of cool lips pressed to the corner of his mouth that sent waves of pleasure throughout his body, but it wasn't like it was something new, so it really confused him. It wasn't even actually on the lips!

But it did not confuse him enough to block out what Allen said next.

"Why are we even still here?"

**/**

Studying the younger male, Tyki wondered if Kanda's soul died or something. When the kid got kissed by Allen, it was like the lights went out in that thick skull. Tyki was relieved when he saw Allen and the—admittedly very handsome—redhead get up to leave, and when he saw Kanda hurriedly regain his composure and stood as well, flagging down a waiter to pay.

His niece saw how busy the waiters were and left first, so they could keep their eyes on Allen. However, after waiting two minutes, the fiery, raven-haired boy slammed down more than enough in bills and raced out. Tyki took a last sip of his drink and followed quickly after.

**/**

A light snow began to fall as the crowds dispersed into the heated shops. Still, individuals and couples dotted the sidewalks.

A cold wind whipped the white flecks into Allen's stormy eyes, causing him to shut them and pull his scarf to his chin. Seeing the pale "girl" take the cold air, Lavi, being the gentleman he is, removed his coat and placed it on Allen's shoulders, its newly added weight making "her" stumble, so—obviously with common chivalry in mind—he wrapped an arm around the musician to help.

Lavi's night was booked. He was sure.

"You're on Winter Break now, right?" Allen asked, breaking the silence.

Chuckling, he answered, "Yeah! Our school is a private school, and they get to choose our breaks, so our break started at the beginning of the month and will end halfway through next month*. Jealous?"

"I don't have to go to school at all."

Lavi stuck his tongue out. "Don't make _me_ jealous, smarty-pants."

"By the way..." Allen pulled the older boy a bit closer to enjoy the warmth. "... you already knew, right?"

Perplexed, the redhead questioned, "I already knew what?"

"That you're homosexual."

Lavi turned as red as his hair. "What the heck are you saying, Allen?"

"You figured out my secret that time you hugged me. I could tell when you stiffened a millisecond during that hug. You probably figured out that you are attracted to males some time after that. Am I correct?"

"Damn." The high schooler dropped his head sideways to bop the _boy's_. "You really are a smarty-pants." Suddenly, he pulled Allen close. "Hey... earlier when I asked if you wanted to go somewhere, I wasn't joking around."

Within the next moment, Lavi had himself and the other in a skinny alley, forcing their legs to be almost intertwined. Using the wall behind the younger boy's back for support, the redhead bent down to have Allen's lips in reach. "Will you let me kiss you?"

A whisper passed through those cool lips. "Why should I? So you can see the difference?"

"Please? Just this once?"

Turning his face away, Allen replied, "I could never..."

"Why?" Then, it hit Lavi. He was an idiot for not seeing it. "Allen, you—"

"Bakanda," the boy hissed.

The older boy blinked. "... What?"

Allen faced his head back toward the alley's entrance and called out, "Kanda, I've known the whole time that you, Tyki, and Road were following me since I left my apartment. Show yourselves already."

Still very confused, Lavi heard a familiar voice reply.

"You always get attacked by men in alleys, don't you, Moyashi?"

At its sound, Lavi knew he may very well be a dead man.

**/**

****Baka Omake!****

Lenalee observed the snow falling outside and wondered aloud, "Wasn't it just barely into autumn just a few days ago?"

With a frown, Komui drank his icky, non-Lenalee-made coffee before he cheered himself up knowing Lenalee and he may be snowed in together tomorrow, thus they could enjoy another Sibling Fest. Now happy, Komui explained, "13-chan didn't think about timelines at the time she wrote it, and it just sort of turned out weird like that.*"

Lenalee tilted her head to the side—'_HOW ADORABLE!_' thought the sister-complex-side of Komui—and asked, "Who's '13-chan'?"

Frozen solid because he knew he couldn't lie to his sister, Komui wanted to cry. Then, suddenly unfrozen, he collapsed to his knees and yelled at the sky, "I can't do this! Just tell her! This is torture, _pure_ torture!"

A voice from above grumbled, "I should have been more careful with who knew..."

Lenalee squinted at the sky. "Komui, did you make an invisible, flying Komurin that controls the weather and time?"

Komui coughed, seeing the bit of hope, "Maybe..."

Pondering something, his sister suddenly beamed. "Just let summer come earlier, okay?

'_SAFE!_'

**/**

**TBC...**

*Bak is Fo's butler. After his family died in a tragic accident, he was surprised to find that his friend, Fo, was the one to inherit his family's home and fortune. So he wouldn't be homeless, he made a deal with Fo to be her butler in exchange for room and board.

*Part 1: Conscience is a reoccurring OC (an unintentional one) since Chapter 4. He is Kanda's conscience and oddly has personality that is a mix of Lavi, Lenalee, Allen, and a tiny bit of Kanda. Conscience is known for rooting on Kanda and Allen's friendship and possible romantic relationship. It is unknown where he came from, having appeared just recently to Kanda.

Part 2: Kanda didn't deny it, if you noticed.

*"Usami"- Tyki and Road couldn't remember how Kanda pronounced "Usagi". They are not referring to "Akihiko Usami", a well-known seme from Junjo Romantica, though I _did_ unintentionally put "Usami" (formal name) with "Usagi" (nickname for Usami).

* Thus, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda's Winter Break is about a month and a half in length. That is _so _unfair...

*See further explanation below.

**Sooo? How'd it turn out? It may not be the best, but I'm still learning as a writer, so be merciful when reviewing!**

**The Laven-ish scenes should not worry you, since Tyki's shown some interest. XP**

**With the Baka Omake!, it wasn't its usual, mildly funny self, was it? Probably not, but I had to explain that the time skipping was unintentional, but it was necessary. Based on my calculations, the competition starts in a week or so (the chapter after the next).**

**Next Chapter****: Kanda's Been Discovered! Lavi Fears For His Life! Cross And Anita Appear! Who Is That In The Shadows?**

**Till Next Time, 13**

**/**

**Next Chapter (April)****: **_In the Small Details..._


End file.
